Ásterix y los ninja
by Phranciscusmagnus
Summary: Por un azar del destino, Ásterix y los galos van a dar al mundo de Naruto. ¿Qué pasará? Averígualo aquí en ÁSTERIX Y LOS NINJA.
1. Capítulo I: La batalla que no se luchó

**Capítulo I: La batalla que no se luchó/¡Roma es mía!**

Era un hermoso día de verano en la Armórica1; las mariposas revoloteaban entre las flores en procura de néctar, en el bosque un pájaro carpintero tallaba un árbol mientras una familia de pajarillos le protestaba, los jabalíes corrían presurosos por los arbustos y los legionarios marchaban a paso de ganso hacia su gran objetivo: la irreductible aldea de los galos.

Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Todos los legionarios de los cuatro campamentos que rodean a la aldea estaban al mando del mismísimo Cayo Julio César. Él mismo comandaba en persona a toda la soldadesca que ya había salido del bosque y tenía a la vista a la aldea. Los separaba un campo despejado cubierto de verdísimo césped y flores.

César dio la orden y en un parpadeo los legionarios, venidos ellos de todas las provincias de la República, se formaron perfectamente delante de él. Ellos estaban muy asustados; la experiencia les había demostrado que aquellos galos eran huesos duros de roer, especialmente ese gordo alto y pelirrojo llamado "Óbelix". Eran muy fuertes debido a que su druida les daba a beber una rara poción que les daba temporalmente sobrehumanas fuerzas. Inútiles hasta el momento habían sido los esfuerzos de César y sus lugartenientes para subyugar esa aldea y apoderarse de la dicha fórmula de la poción...o eliminar al druida.

Hoy César y sus legionarios pensaban que las cosas serían propicias para ellos. No sólo todos los legionarios de todos los campamentos vecinos estaban unidos; también algunos galos traidores, godos, germanos y normandos y hasta un grupito multicolor de piratas se les había unido con el fin de aplastar definitivamente la aldea irreductible con todos sus habitantes.

"Hoy los dioses favorecen a César. ¡De una vez por todas él aplastará a esa cochina aldea que sólo le ha significado humillación tras humillación." Decía Julio César, hablando de sí en tercera persona (como siempre lo hace)2 delante de Fonus Balonus, Estratocumulus, Cayus Bonus y los demás comandantes de los campamentos romanos de los alrededores. "Hoy César esclavizará a esos galos insolentes y se apoderará de la fórmula...y si Panorámix no se la da, ¡César lo mandará al circo con toda esa gentuza!"

Luego César se dirigió a su arquitecto, Anguloagudus. "César te ha traído acá no sólo para que presencies la batalla sino para que, después de que triunfemos, diseñes y construyas un monumento fabuloso que conmemore su victoria sobre los galos y una ciudad que rivalice con Roma en el lugar que ocupa esa apestosa aldea".

"Con todo gusto, César" Dijo el arquitecto. Aunque con un poco de miedo pues ya había mordido el polvo antes ante estos galos, hoy se sentía con mejor actitud. Creía que la victoria estaba hoy de lado romano.

…

Los galos irreductibles habían visto formarse ese ejército frente a su aldea. El más grande que habían visto en sus vidas. Sólo Ásterix, Óbelix y Edadepiédrix estaban ansiosos por entrar en batalla.

"Huuuy, Ásterix. Son muchos romanos. ¿Me los dejas todos toditos?" Preguntaba Óbelix a su pequeño amigo rubio.

"Sí, Óbelix, sí. Sólo espera que Panoramix, nuestro druida, termine de preparar la poción mágica. Creo que esta vez va a necesitar una olla más grande." Dijo Ásterix con pequeño ademán de preocupación.

"¡Yo no tengo nada de miedo! A mí que no me den poción. Yo solito puedo con todos esos romanos." Decía Edadepiédrix, muy emocionado y blandiendo su bastón cual espada. "¡Me siento como en Gergovia!"

"No, Edadepiedrixcito, amor mío. Sé paciente." Intervino su joven y voluptuosa esposa, _madame_ Edadepiédrix. "Ya podrás patear todos los traseros romanos que quieras después de que Panorámix, nuestro druida, la termine."

"¡Oigan, Edadepiédrix, Óbelix! No sean egoístas; déjennos unos romanos también!" Dijo Ordenalfabétix, el pescadero.

En el campo, a las afueras de la aldea, César cabalgó hasta ponerse delante de sus legionarios y a todo pulmón grító la orden de atacar. Avanzaba con rostro malevolente; saboreaba ya su futura victoria.

"¡LOS ROMANOS! ¡Han empezado a avanzar! ¡Se vinieron! ¡Díganle a Panoramix nuestro druida, que se apure!" Gritó el bardo Asuranceturix desde su casa, situada en el árbol más alto de la aldea. Todos se asustaron.

"¡Díganle a nuestro druida que voy a ganar tiempo para él!" Dijo Óbelix mientras se dirigía, pese a las negativas de Ásterix, a encontrarse con los legionarios en pose y actitud de valentía y muy gallardo. El motivo real era que no se aguantaba más estar sin hacer nada mientras había muchos "romanitos fresquecitos" con los cuales "entretenerse" mientras le daba hambre; él quería despacharse a los romanos antes del almuerzo.

En cuanto a Ideafix, el perrito, Ásterix lo tenía agarrado para que no se fuese detrás de Óbelix. Ese cachorro lo que le faltaba de estatura, le sobraba en arrojo.

Mientras tanto el druida, en su cabaña, estaba preocupado. Si bien ya había terminado de preparar la poción, aún faltaba que terminase su cocción y para eso faltaba alrededor de un cuarto de hora. Tiempo más que insuficiente ya que, si no se daba prisa, en 15 minutos iban a verse en serias dificultades. La angustia también se reflejaba en Abraracurcix, el jefe de la aldea; en el arquitecto egipcio quien había venido de visita una semana antes y en Épidemaïs el mercader fenicio quien le había traído a Panorámix desde Oriente algunos ingredientes de la poción. Karabella, la "primera dama" de la aldea, estaba muy preocupada también. Ya se imaginaba ella en el circo romano, entre leones que la miraba hambrienta.

Luego entró Ásterix a la cabaña. "Oh, druida. Óbelix se fue a luchar contra los romanos; dice que es para darte tiempo" Dijo.

"Ese Óbelix nunca cambiará. Tal vez ese esferzo tan temerario sí nos haga ganar algo de tiempo, pero no mucho" Dijo el druida.

"¡NO QUIERO SER ALIMENTO DE LEONES!" Gritó Karabella angustiada frente a su esposo. De pronto recordó aquella vez cuando unos "visitantes del cielo" llegaron a la aldea y quisieron prohibirle a Panorámix producir más poción mágica.

Recordó también que ellos dejaron algunos artefactos atrás con la esperanza de recogerlos más tarde, asumiendo que los galos eran demasiado primitivos para manejarlos.

Recordó además que, gracias a sus habilidades "chismográficas", supo de boca de los superclones que había un aparato "transdimensional" que sabía en dónde ella lo había guardado y se lo dijo a Panorámix.

"¿Dimensional? Ha de ser algo relacionado con la dimension de los objetos. Tal vez los reduzca" Dijo Épidemaïs.

"O los agigante" Agregó pesimistamente Panoramix.

"¡Averigüemos qué hace!" Dijo Abraracurcix, emocionado.

"¡No, Abraracurcix, nuestro jefe! NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ENSAYOS." Interrumpió el rubio pequeño. "Debemos pelear, ¡Por Tutatis!3. Recuerden que los romanos no saben que no tenemos aún lista la poción, luego contamos con una ventaja."

"¿Cuál ventaja es esa?" Preguntó el egipcio.

"El miedo" Dijo Ásterix. "Si salimos a la puerta de la aldea, creerán que estamos listos para pelear, que hemos tomado la poción. Se detendrán en seco y dudarán antes de encararnos. Hemos sembrado el miedo en sus corazones, luego lo pensarán dos veces antes de atacarnos. Y mientras unos se concentran en Óbelix, y otros dudan, la poción estará lista y entonces le daremos a César lo que es de él: la peor derrota de su vida."

Todos los presentes, menos Karabella quien se había retirado antes, se maravillaron ante ese despliegue de estrategia tan brillante que se le había ocurrido al pequeño rubio bigotón con casco de alitas.

"Eso es pensar como líder, Ásterix. Abraracurcix, veo que tienes un sucesor ideal" Dijo Panoramix con el asentimiento del susodicho líder de la aldea.

"Creo que tenemos ante nuestros ojos al futuro líder de nuestra aldea" Dijo Abraracurcix.

"Gracias, oh druida; gracias, Abraracurcix, nuestro líder. Me sonrojan." Decía un serio Ásterix. "Pero si no luchamos, no habrá mucha aldea que yo rija a futuro."

Repentinamente Yelusumarín entró asustada y gritando a la cabaña.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, mujer? ¿Acaso los romanos están usando ya las catapultas? ¿Han entrado a la aldea?" Preguntó el líder, molesto.

"¡No! ¡Karabella se ha vuelto loca! ¡Va a encarar a los romanos!" Dijo la mujer preocupada.

Inmediatamente todos los de la cabaña, excepto el druida, salieron a ver. Karabella ya habìa salido corriendo de las puertas de la aldea; tenía en sus manos un aparato en forma de escudo con un trípode debajo. Le abrió las patas y le oprimió un botón rojo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritaron en coro Ásterix y Abraracurcix quien se había olvidado de llamar a sus cargadores (éstos le seguían atrás suyo con su escudo).

El rubio y el pelirrojo se abalanzaron sobre Karabella pero ya era tarde. Del escudo salieron siete aros hechos de luz, uno más pequeño que el otro, uno dentro de otro. Cada aro tenía un color diferente. Luego éstos empezaron a girar más y más rápido mientras el cielo se iba cubriendo de nubes. Repentinamente salió un rayo de luz hacia el cielo que hizo que las nubes se arremolinaran a su alrededor.

"¡EL CIELO SE NOS CAE ENCIMA!" gritaron los galos. Óbelix, quien ya tenía unos romanos a su alrededor reducidos a polvo miró aquél prodigio y raudo empezó a correr a la aldea. Aterrorizado, junto Ideafix que traía en su hocico un pedazo de falda legionaria.

Los romanos tampoco estaban muy felices. También empezaba a cundir el pánico entre ellos. César miraba lo que sucedía y no lo podía creer. Pero luego vio que sus soldados se dispersaban.

"¡Mantengan la calma, legionarios! ¡Regresen a sus filas! ¡Mientras César esté con ustedes, nada deberán temer!" Gritaba el de la nariz aguileña pero casi nadie hizo caso. Todos los legionarios, a excepción de los de Hombrecitum, habían huido despavoridos del campo de batalla. Los de Hombrecitum eran los únicos fieles a César y lo rodearon usando la formación _testudo__4_ con el fin de protegerlo a él y a sí mismos. Anguloagudus se quedó junto a César no tanto por fidelidad sino porque los legionarios hacían tanto tumulto que le impedían salir.

Ásterix, Óbelix, Abraracurcix, Karabella y Panorámix (quien había salido de la cabaña para ver qué pasaba) vieron que de las ruedas que giraban a velocidad asombrosa salía como una burbuja que rápidamente se expandía por todo el "campo de batalla". Cubrió a la aldea, a César y sus legionarios, a parte del bosque cercano; cuando terminó de engullir los barcos de Épidemaïs y de los piratas, la burbuja empezó a brillar.

Los legionarios que quedaron fuera de ella vieron cómo en un parpadeo hubo un brillo y luego, en lugar de la aldea y del campo de batalla en donde habían dejado a César vieron un hueco enorme y humeante que rápidamente empezó a llenar el agua del mar.

"_¡¿Pero qué han hecho esos galos? ¿Qué nuevo poder es éste?_" Pensaron los legionarios. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían líder, César se había ido con los galos. Se fue para no volver, junto con los de Hombrecitum.

…

Brutus, quien había venido con César, estaba en Pastelalrum cuando le llegó la noticia del terrible prodigio que presenciaron los legionarios y que se había llevado a César.

"Terrible noticia es ésta para la República. César ha terminado la conquista de todas las Galias a costa de su propia existencia. Esta es una pérdida irreparable para Roma." Decía Brutus en medio de lágrimas de cocodrilo. Luego se dirigió a Fonus Balonus "Preparémonos para regresar a Roma. Hemos de informar esto al Senado para designar al sucesor". Luego pensó para sí "_es natural que me escojan como sucesor de César dado que soy su hijo adoptivo. No dejaré que ni Marco Antonio, ni Octavio alcancen a oler la toga dictatorial; ni mucho menos permitiré que Cesarión y Cleopatra se queden con Roma. _

_**¡ROMA ES MÍA!**_

1 Actual Bretaña, Francia.

2 Esto es porque César fue autor de _De bello gallico_, libro en el cual narra en tercera persona sus vivencias durante la conquista de Galia.

3 _Tutatis_ o _Teutates: _divinidad gala que supuestamente protegía las tribus y aldeas.

4 La _testudo_ era una formación de combate que la infantería romana usaba en asedios.


	2. Capítulo II: Siento que alguien nos mira

**Capítulo II: "Siento que alguien nos mira"**

·¿Están todos bien?" Preguntó Ásterix. Todos en la aldea respondieron afirmativamente. Aparte de unas mujeres asustadas y niños llorando, todo estaba bien.

"¡¿Pero qué has hecho, mujer?" Preguntó un visiblemente enfadado Asuranceturix a su esposa.

"'Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas, Abraracúrcix!" Decía Karabella sin ningún asomo de arrepentimiento. "Hice lo que tú debiste hacer, proteger la aldea; y parece ser que lo hice porque no veo por ningún lado señal de romanos".

Los aldeanos, oídas estas palabras, se entregaron al júbilo. Sin necesidad de la poción mágica, sin necesidad de repartir puñetazos, habían derrotado al ejército romano más grande y mejor armado que habían visto en sus vidas. Una ocurrencia improvisada de Karabella, de una mujer gala, había destruido al ejército más poderoso del mundo. El único que no estaba muy feliz era Óbelix quien se había quedado con las ganas de golpear a más romanos; Ideafix lo consolaba.

Los cargadores de Abraracurcix la levantaron sobre el escudo y la elevaron por sobre los demás aldeanos en señal de victoria; jamás en su vida Karabella había sentido tanto orgullo. No obstante la alegría se desvaneció casi de inmediato por culpa del bardo; no porque éste hubiese querido componer una de sus famosas odas "melódicas" sino por lo que había visto desde su cabaña arbórea.

Desde allá el bardo bajó y contó lo que vio. "Amigos tengo dos noticias para contarles"

"¿Una buena y otra mala, bardo inútil?" Preguntó Esautomátix el herrero, amenazante, con el martillo listo para descargárselo en su cabeza.

"Pues no sé. Vine a decirles que no hemos derrotado del todo a los romanos. Un grupo de ellos se acerca, pero lento. Creo que vienen con César. Pienso que no vienen con ánimo de combatir porque tienen sus armas guardadas y no se están protegiendo con sus escudos".

"Tal vez César, en persona y humillado, viene para acá con el fin de pactar la paz con nosotros. ¡Ja, ja! ¡HEMOS TRIUNFADO SOBRE EL INVASOR, DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE!" Dijo altivamente Abraracúrcix.

"¿Y qué es lo otro?" Preguntó Panoramix.

"Bueno. Lo otro, oh druida, es que no veo el mar."

"¡QUÉ!" Dijeron los aldeanos al unísono. Con sorpresa.

"Sí; no lo veo. Desde mi cabaña veo sólo tierra. Es como si no estuviésemos en Armórica sino dentro de las Galias. Es más, desde ahí vi una montaña a lo lejos, hacia el occidente, con lo que parecen ser cinco rostros esculpidos. Debo decir que, de ser verdad, sería un trabajo monumental muy exquisito."

"¡Por Sucellos1! ¡Esto te lo estás inventando, bardo de quinta!" El herrero iba a darle un golpe pero Ásterix lo detuvo. Luego el rubio de baja estatura subió a la cabaña del bardo; vio a César y sus legionarios quienes avanzaban hasta la puerta de la aldea pero, cuando vio la montaña no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos observaba. ¡Una montaña con rostros humanos esculpidos! Y también algo más.

Ásterix bajó y confirmó, ante el populacho estupefacto, cada una de las palabras del bardo.

"Y no sólo eso, oh Panoramix, parece ser que debajo del Monte de los Rostros, hay una ciudad".

"¿Ciudad? ¿Acaso es Roma? ¡Nos hemos trasladado mágicamente a Roma, a la mismísima boca del lobo!" Decía Yelosumarín bastante furiosa. "¡Gracias, Karabella; gracias a ti, todos seremos comida de leones!"

"No, tranquilízate Yelosumarín. ¡Tranquilos todos!" Decía Ásterix, calmando a la multitud que empezaba sobresaltarse. "Como saben, yo ya he estado en Roma y allá no tienen un monumento así. Hemos de estar en otro país".

"¿Y cómo sabremos en dónde estamos? ¿Serán acaso los habitantes de este país gente amable o peligrosa?" Preguntó Yelosumarín, angustiada.

"Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, Yelosumarín: yendo a esa ciudad" Dijo Panoramix, con solemnidad y señalando hacia donde había dicho Ásterix donde estaba ésta.

"Pero antes, oh druida, debemos hablar con nuestro estimable y humillado enemigo". Agregó el jefe de la aldea mirando con sorna a César y sus legionarios. Ya éstos estaban en el umbral de la entrada a la aldea.

"¡Ave, oh galos! ¡Ave, oh poderoso Abraracúrcix!" Saludó muy cortésmente César apenas hubo bajado de su corcel blanco.

"Ave, Julio, ¡Ja, ja, ja!" Decía Ásterix riendo burlonamente. Asuranceturix estaba siendo cargado por sobre su escudo y también se rió de la manera cómo Ásterix había llamado así al Dictador de Roma, al hombre más poderoso del mundo. Panoramix se había acercado a la escena y saludó protocolariamente a César mientras que Óbelix estaba asustando a los legionarios con gestos amenazantes.

"¿Qué te trae por acá, Julito? ¿Vienes a disculparte por lo que quisiste hacernos?" Preguntó burlonamente Asuranceturix.

"Ehh...este...pues...no sólo eso. César no sólo deplora este _bochornoso_ incidente sino que viene a firmar una tregua con ustedes, oh poderosos galos" Decía César. "Después del prodigio que los ojos de César han visto hoy, no le queda duda alguna del gran poderío de ustedes. Se nota que Panoramix, su gran druida, no sabe de límites. A Roma no le conviene seguir enemistada con un pueblo tan poderoso; por eso César quiere firmar con ustedes un tratado de paz, amistad y cooperación. Ambos pueblos pueden aprender el uno del otro. ¡No haya más guerra entre nosotros! ¿Qué le dicen a César?"

"Yo digo que lo pensaré" Dijo Abraracúrcix, dándoselas de importante. "Ustedes tienen un largo historial de pactos rotos; es muy difícil ya confiar en ustedes".

"¡Juro por Júpiter y todos los dioses del Olimpo y de Egipto que César y los galos libres firmarán un tratado en piedra para constancia de las generaciones futuras! El evento hoy sucedido fue una advertencia proveniente de nuestros dioses; ya están cansados de ver a galos y romanos pelear y pelear. Es hora de la paz."

César no mentía en absoluto. Ante semejante demostración de poder, no tenía otra opción que ser condescendiente con los galos o si no éstos serían capaces de destruir a toda la República en un solo instante. Las circunstancias lo obligaban.

"Bueno, está bien." dijo el jefe de la aldea. "Juro por Tutatis y Belisama2 que firmaremos este tratado EN PIEDRA. Con copia a Roma por supuesto".

Oídas estas palabras, la aldea gala comenzó a celebrar. Pero esta celebración se veía apagada. César lo notó.

"César esperaba de los galos una mayor celebración, dada la antigüedad e intensidad de la guerra entre nosotros y ustedes. ¿Puedo yo preguntar por qué veo tanto desgano?" Preguntó el aguileño.

Óbelix, Ásterix, Panoramix y Abraracúrcix deliberaron entre sí un momento para ver si le decían la verdad. Tras un corto instante se volvieron a César y le contaron lo que el bardo había notado desde que se produjo el extraño fenómeno. Le contaron de la aparente ausencia del mar y del extraño "Monte de los Rostros" situado al occidente en lo que, parecía ser, una ciudad casi como Roma.

"¿Y dicen ustedes, oh grandiosos galos, que quieren ir a dicha ciudad para ver cómo es la naturaleza de los nativos? Preguntó César.

"Sí" Dijo Óbelix, mientras subía a su regazo a Ideafix.

"A César le parece estupenda la idea. ¿Puede él acompañarlos?" Dijo César.

"No veo por qué no" Dijo Panorámix.

"No se diga más; nuestro amigo Julio César hará parte de la expedición" Dijo Asuranceturix.

"¡Partamos ya!" Dijo Ásterix, visiblemente animado.

"¡Todavía no partamos! ¡NOOOOO! " Dijo Óbelix con un grito tan estruendoso ue sobresaltó a toda la aldea gala e hizo temblar de terror a los legionarios. "¡¿Cómo podemos siquiera pensar en emprender una expedición tan peligrosa cuando se nos ha olvidado algo importantísimo?"

"¡Por supuesto, Óbelix.! No podemos irnos sin la poción mágica" dijo el druida. "Hay que darle a nuestro nuevo amigo, César, una porción ya que nos acompañará"

"No me refería a eso, oh Panoramix" Decía el obeso pelirrojo. "¿Cómo emprenderemos una misión con los estómagos vacíos? A esta hora ya debería yo estar consiguiendo los jabalíes del almuerzo. Me traeré unos bien gordos.

"Tienes razón, oh Óbelix. No podemos ir con hambre." Dijo el jefe de la aldea. "Julio ¿te unes a nuestro banquete?"

"Por supuesto que César se une al festín. Traerá unos cuantos ingredientes desde Hombrec... ¡verdad que estamos en otro lado!" Dijo César con pesar pero rápidamente se repuso. "César y sus FIELES legionarios no se quedarán de brazos cruzados pues colaborarán con sus habilidades culinarias".

"Pues mientras no nos sirvan lo mismo que lo del rancho, nos damos por bien servidos, Julio" Dijo Ásterix.

Todos presentes en la escena echaron a reír. Óbelix fue por los jabalíes en compañía de Ideafix.

Karabella se acercó al druida. Estaba un poco angustiada. Él lo notó y se acercó. Ella miraba hacia todos lados.

"¿Qué te sucede, Karabella? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No sé, oh Panorámix, nuestro druida. Siento que alguien nos mira."

"¡Bah, mujer! ¡Son tonterías! Sólo estás un poco asustada nada más. Ven, ayúdame a trasvasar la poción que ya ha de estar enfriándose"

Sin embargo, las sospechas de Karabella eran ciertas.

…

En el bosque y detrás de una piedra de gran tamaño estaba una joven con cabello rosado (¡rosado!) y ojos verde esmeralda, con "shorts" de spandex, una falda rosada partida por la mitad, una camiseta roja sin mangas con el dibujo de una circunferencia blanca en su espalda. Estaban con ella dos jóvenes: uno de ellos era de cabellos negros, inexpresivo, piel blanca por la carencia de bronceo, que vestía una camisa tan corta que revelaba unos abdominales bien formados y cargaba unos rollos en su espalda; el otro era un rubio de ojos azules, de cachetes surcados con tres cicatrices largas cada uno que parecían bigotes, con ropas naranja con negro. Todos tenían en común, aparte de andar armados con una especie de cuchillos pequeños y "estrellas" filosas, el que vestían en sus cabezas unas bandanas con una placa metálica en la cual estaba grabada una hoja estilizada.

Se les acercó un joven de cabellos largos, ojos color lavanda casi sin pupilas, de camisa del mismo color de sus ojos y con pantaloneta. El muchacho inexpresivo y pálido le dijo algo en su idioma, algo como "¡Neji!". El muchacho de ojos lavanda dijo "Hai. ¡BYÁKUGAN3!" y las venas alrededor de sus ojos brotaron.

"¿Qué ves, Neji? ¡Cuéntame que quiero saber quiénes son ellos-dattebayô4!" Preguntó Naruto muy ansioso. A continuación sintió sobre su cabeza rubia un potente y violentísimo coscorrón.

"¡Cállate, baka! ¡Nos descubrirán si sigues haciendo estupideces!" Dijo Sakura evidentemente furiosa con el rubio.

"¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Sakura-chan5?" Preguntó Naruto con tono lastimero y mirando a la rosadita con ojos de cachorro. "¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojada?"

"¡Hasta que ordenes esa pocilga a la que llamas cuarto, grandísimo cerdo!" Respondió Sakura furiosa. "Aún me acuerdo cuando me asusté al ver esa repugnante cucaracha, pisé ese plato con ramen a medio comer, me resbalé, me caí y me cayó encima uno de sus pantaloncillos sucios. ¡UUUUUSHHHH! ¡SHANNARÔ6, NARUTO USURATONKACHI7!"

"Pero Sakura-chan. Cálmate. ¿Sí?" Dijo Naruto con una voz tranquilizadora. "Si sigues hablando así de alto y gesticulando, nos descubrirán".

Sai se limitó mirarlos y dirigirles una sonrisa forzada.

"Por lo que veo con mi Byákugan, no son muchos, no más de 300." Dijo Neji. "No creo que sean una fuerza invasora porque veo demasiadas mujeres, niños y ancianos para ser tal. Hay entre ellos muy pocos con armas; además tienen tan poco chakra8 que casi son invisibles a mi Byákug... ¡no! ¡Esperen! ¡No puede ser posible!"

"¡¿Qué sucede, Neji-kun? ¡¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Sakura muy preocupada por Neji, quien se veía nervioso; como si el pánico lo invadiera repentinamente.

"¡Ese...ese gordo alto y pelirrojo tiene el chakra por las nubes! ¡Es enorme! ¡E..es...es colosal!" Decía Neji, visiblemente sobresaltado.

"¡_Ano-sa, ano-sa_9 Neji! ¡No seas bromista!" Dijo Naruto. "¿Qué tanto chakra puede tener un gordo como ése?" Preguntaba Naruto con claras intenciones burlonas. Como si no le creyese a él. "¿Acaso tiene tanto como Kakashi-sensei10? ¡Ja!"

Neji, quien no bromeaba en absoluto, dijo. "Tiene más chakra que Kakashi-sensei; ¡puede que tenga más chakra que Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya u Orochimaru! ¡ES PRÁCTICAMENTE UN BIJÛ SUELTO!"

Los tres quedaron petrificados por las palabras de Neji.

"¡Y lo peor de todo es que se viene para acá! ¡Escondámonos ya o huyamos!" Decía Neji visiblemente nervioso. "¡Tal vez nos ha descubierto!"

Los cuatro jóvenes subieron más alto en los árboles hasta que cada uno encontró lo que consideró una buena posición para observar sin ser detectado. Activaron un jutsu básico de camuflaje.

…

Óbelix e Ideafix se adentraron en el bosque. El gordo pelirrojo no sabía que encima suyo se encontraban cuatro jóvenes shinobi vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos pero Ideafix, gracias a su olfato, se dio cuenta de que él y su amo no eran los únicos en ese lugar. El pequeño can olisqueó y miró hacia arriba; él sabía que había gente en los árboles pero sus ojitos de cachorro no los veían por lo que empezó a ladrar.

Los shinobi estaban sudando por la tensión. Al rubio le empezaron a sudar las manos por lo que empezaba a resbalarse.

"Cálmate, Ideafix, acá no hay nadie. Tranquilo. Si te quedas juicioso, te daré una jugosa pierna de jabalí." Le decía Óbelix con un tono muy calmado después de haber mirado a donde el cachorro estaba ladrando. Algo que sorprendió a Neji quien, pese a no entender ninguna palabra del extraño idioma que estaba escuchando, esperaba que la voz de alguien con un chakra tan enorme fuese un poco más...siniestra, no tan...bonachona.

"_¡Aaaay, pero qué perrito tan liiindo! ¡Se ve tan tierno y es todo chiquitito y suavecito. ¡Es como un Akamaru en miniatura!_" Pensó Sakura, quien había quedado embelesada con Ideafix.

Luego Ideafix ladró hacia donde se había escuchado a unos jabalíes machos. Era temporada de celo y éstos estaban muy irritables. Siete de ellos fueron hasta Óbelix con la intención de atacarlo por haber invadido su territorio pero, al reconocer a su "ángel exterminador", intentaron huir presa del pánico. Demasiado tarde. El obeso corrió raudo hacia ellos y acabó con cuatro de esos animales tan salvajes y peligrosos golpes ágiles y sencillos.

Los shinobi estaban boquiabiertos, en especial Naruto quien sólo semanas atrás casi es víctima de un jabalí cuando iba al Templo del Fuego en busca de los profanadores de tumbas. Si él, siendo uno de los shinobi más poderosos de Konoha, no pudo con uno y casi se convierte en su víctima ¿cómo pudo ese gordo eliminar con sus propias manos a cuatro jabalíes? ¡Entonces Neji-kun no exageraba! En lo sucesivo debía mirar a ese gordo pelirrojo con más circunspección.

Apenas los hubo matado, acomodó a dos jabalíes por debajo de cada una de sus axilas y se dirigió a la aldea. A su lado iba el perrito que tan lindo le había parecido a Sakura, esperando su recompensa por haber sido obediente y útil en la cacería.

…

Cuando el obeso pelirrojo y su perrito hubieron alcanzado una distancia prudente, los cuatro shinobi bajaron de sus árboles, más perplejos que nunca.

"Debemos informar de esto a Tsunade-sama11 inmediatamente" Dijo "Sai".

Pronunciadas estas palabras, los muchachos se convirtieron en borrones negros que se iban a toda velocidad saltando entre las ramas del bosque.

Mientras regresaban a Konoha, más jóvenes shinobi se unían a los cuatro. Uno era muy gordo, otra era una joven rubia de ojos azules que tenía un vestido de dos piezas ajustado que la hacía ver tan esbelta que bien habría podido crear envidia en Falbalá y _madame_ Edadepiédrix, otra era una jovencita de cabellos muy largos y con un par de ojos pálidos idénticos a los de Neji, otro era uno que tenía lentes oscuros todo el tiempo, otro era uno de cabellos castaños de mirada perezosa y tenía una cola de caballo erizada atrás de su cabeza.

Mientras saltaban velozmente de rama en rama, Neji y Hinata (como se llamaba la muchacha que se parecía a él) se acercaron.

"¿N...Neji-ni-chan, viste lo...mismo que yo?" Preguntó Hinata con una voz tímida y casi inaudible.

"Sí; y déjame decirte, Hinata, que no me gusta. Esto me preocupa. No sabemos ante quién o quienes nos vamos a enfrentar."

"No...no sé, Neji. Aún falta ver si son hostiles...o amigables. ¿Cómo saberlo?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama sabrá qué hacer. Asumo que deben tener una especie de protocolo para esos casos tan excepcionales." Decía el muchacho de la cola de caballo erizada quien se había "autoinvitado" a la conversación entre los Hyûga. "En todo caso, es problemático seguir con la duda. Propondré a Tsunade-sama que mande otra expedición de reconocimiento y contacto."

"¡Excelente idea, Shi...Shikamaru!" dijo Hinata. "Antes de...de...emitir un juicio so...sobre estas personas de...debemos conocerlas".

"Sí, Hinata. Pero los aldeanos de ahí no me preocupan." Decía Neji. "Me preocupa el gordo pelirrojo que vimos; me causa preocupación".

"¿Cuál gordo pelirrojo?" Preguntó Shikamaru. "¿Es de esa aldea?

"Sí. Uno que mató a mano limpia a cuatro jabalíes. Con el Byákugan notamos Hinata y yo que, a diferencia de sus congéneres, éste tenía una cantidad de chakra colosal" Dijo Neji. "Creo que sobrepasa a la Godaime, Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru".

"Es problemático" Dijo Shikamaru. "Entonces esto es más serio de lo que pensé. Debemos manejar esto con sumo cuidado. Tsunade-sama sí que debe saber esto."

…

En la aldea de los galos irreductibles estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Romanos y galos, antiguos enemigos, estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando del jabalí y la cerveza. César y sus hombres estaban celebrando con los galos el nuevo tratado de paz que habían acordado verbalmente pero iban a esperar a después de la expedición a la ciudad de la Monte de los Rostros para conseguir las piedras y estampar en ella los términos del tratado y las firmas de César y Abraracúrcix.

"¡La poción ya está lista!" Gritaba el druida con voz florida, como si fuese una mamá amorosa anunciándoles a sus hijos que el almuerzo estaba listo. Anuncio que fue respondido con vítores por parte de los comensales. "¿Han decidido ya quiénes integrarán la expedición?"

"Óbelix y yo iremos, oh druida Panorámix. Sería bueno que nos acompañes" Dijo el rubio de casco alado.

"Gustoso iré" Respondió el druida.

"¡¿Cómo que sólo ustedes irán? ¡Yo también debo ir puesto que soy el líder de esta aldea!" Protestó Abraracúrcix. Su señora también quería ir.

"Sí, está bien. Ustedes cuatro irán con nosotros" Dijo Óbelix sabiendo que al ir el jefe y su esposa debían tambien ir sus dos cargadores.

"Yo quiero ir con ustedes también" Pidió Épidemaïs el fenicio. "Sería bueno crear una nueva ruta comercial para mi empresa. Este lugar promete tener cosas nunca vistas antes".

"Pues vendrás con nosotros, viejo amigo" Dijo Ásterix.

"Ejem...este...No sé si César es imprudente pero él quisiera acompañarlos en su pequeña expedición. Vendrían con él Anguloagudus y 4 legionarios escoltas escogidos entre los mejores." Decía Julio. "¿Puede César acompañarlos?"

"No veo problema, ¡Acompáñennos!" Dijo Abraracurcix a César.

"Pues no veo de dónde escoger" Agregó risueño Óbelix quien recibió una pequeña amonestación verbal del druida por su imprudencia.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Pidió Asuranceturix "quiero ver de cerca esa maravillosa obra de arte tan exquisitamente tallada en la montaña".

"Irás también, bardo." Dijo Panorámix.

"Yo iré también" decía Esautomátix. "Veo que será necesario "controlar" a Asuranceturix" Agregó el herrero mientras blandía su enorme martillo ante los aterrorizados ojos del bardo quien sudaba frio y trataba de escudarse con su arpa.

"¡No, a mí no me dejan! Yo iré; no me quedaré acá como un anciano inservible. Mi esposa vendrá también" Agregó Edadepiédrix.

"Bueno" dijo Ásterix, "creo que ya estamos completos. Terminemos de comer y descansemos un poquito.

"Oigan, ¡falto yo!" Dijo Numerobis, el arquitecto egipcio.

Apenas hubieron terminado de comer y descansar un poco. Los veintiún expedicionarios (veintidós si contamos a Ideafix) se alistaron. Panorámix entregó a cada uno, incluyéndose a sí mismo, a César y su séquito (menos a Óbelix), una cantimplora con poción mágica. Terminados los preparativos, se marcharon hacia la ciudad con el Monte de los Rostros, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por los ANBU12.

1Divinidad gala de los martillos, se le llamaba "el buen golpeador".

2 Diosa gala relacionada con los lagos, los ríos, el fuego, el trabajo manual y la luz. Asimilada a Minerva por los romanos.

3_Byákugan_: "Los ojos blancos que todo lo ven"

4 _(-da)ttebayo_: muletilla que usa Naruto continuamente, se traduce algo así como "_por eso digo_" o "_¡de veras!_".

5 _**-**__chan__: _es un honorífico japonés_. _Se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota.

6_Shannarô!:_ muletilla usada por Sakura cuando está furiosa. Intraducible por su procacidad.

7 _Usuratonkachi_: maldito inútil, bueno para nada.

8En _Naruto_, se denomina así a la fuerza vital de los seres humanos.

9_Ano-sa_: ¡vamos!

10_-sensei_: es un honorífico del japonés que se usa para referirse o dirigirse a profesores, médicos, políticos y otras figuras de autoridad. Se utiliza para expresar respeto a una persona que ha alcanzado un cierto nivel de maestría en una habilidad. Pronúnciese "_sensé_".

11_-sama_: es un honorífico japonés usado para dirigirse a los clientes, o bien a personas de mayor categoría que el hablante. También puede usarse para referirse a alguien que uno admira profundamente.

12 **ANBU** o _**An**__satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai. _En _Naruto_ son ninjas especializados en operaciones encubiertas.


	3. Capítulo III: informando a la Hokage

**Capítulo III: Informando a la Hokage****1**

Cuando hubo llegado el grupo de shinobi a Konoha, se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina de Tsunade, la Godaime2 Hokage. Ella los estaba esperando junto con su asistente, Shizune. Tanto ambas como los habitantes de la aldea oculta entre las hojas habían visto el fenómeno "meteorológico"; Tsunade, apenas ocurrido el suceso, había mandado a llamar a todos los shinobi disponibles con el fin de averiguar lo que pasaba. La Hokage esperaba con ansias el informe.

"¡Volvimos, Tsunade bâchan3!" Saludó Naruto con alegría a la Hokage apenas cruzó la puerta.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas...! ¡Ah! No tiene caso" Dijo Tsunade con resignación.

"¡Respeta a la Hokage, Naruto-baka!" Dijo indignada Sákura después de haberle espetado al rubio de "bigotes" un sonoro calvazo.

"Díganme, muchachos. ¿Qué averiguaron?" Preguntó Tsunade a los jóvenes.

"Bueno, Hokage-sama", intervino Shino, "Descubrimos que en el lugar donde se produjo el fenómeno apareció una aldea"

"¡Aldea! ¡¿Has dicho aldea?" Preguntó sorprendida Tsunade.

"Sí" Respondió Shino. "Pero es una aldea pequeña, algo pobre. Por lo que nos dijo Hinata sus muros son de madera y sus casas son de piedra. Aparentemente sus habitantes son parecidos a nosotros pero visten diferente; algunos viven descamisados, otros visten armaduras y usan cascos decorados con cosas parecidas a cepillos, cuernos y alas."

"¿Son peligrosos? ¿Serán una fuerza invasora?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"No, no lo creo, Tsunade-sama" Respondió Sákura. "De acuerdo con Neji, no son invasores porque en la aldea hay demasiados ancianos y niños. Ningún ejército se atrevería a llevar a su familia a una batalla o a una invasión.

"Además no hemos podido saber aún de dónde provienen; tienen rasgos que jamás habíamos visto; es como si no fueran de este mundo." Agregó Neji.

"¡¿Cómo sabes que no son de este mundo, Neji?" Preguntaba Naruto con incredulidad.

"Es fácil, Naruto-baka; todos hacemos algo que tú nunca haces: LEER" Dijo Sákura.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama" Intervino Hinata. "También hay algo que... debe saber. Algo muy serio con respecto a l-la aldea de los d-desconocidos. Di-dile, Neji-ni-san"

"Sí Tsunade-sama; es algo muy serio y, en mi opinión, muy problemático" Agregó Shikamaru.

"¿Qué es eso tan serio que debo saber". Preguntó Tsunade con mucha seriedad.

"Pues, se trata de uno de los de esa aldea, Tsunade-sama" Explicaba Neji. "Uno de ellos es blanco, alto, obeso, pelirrojo con dos trenzas bajándole de su cabello amarradas en sus puntas con sendos moñitos, tiene un casco adornado con un par de pequeños cuernos, no usa camisa pero viste un pantalón azul con rayas blancas verticales que le llega casi hasta las axilas; lo acompaña un perrito, parece ser de la misma raza de Akamaru, pero es muy pequeño..."

"Hablaba un idioma extraño pero, por lo que alcancé a deducir, creo que el gordo llamaba a ese perrito tan lindo algo así como "_Ichafitsu_" o algo así" Agregó Sakura con ojos de ternura cada vez que pensaba en el cachorro y creyendo que la información que tenía serviría de algo.

"¡El perro no me interesa, Sákura! ¡CARAY! ¡Tanto que criticas a Naruto por sus inmadureces pero haces sus mismas niñadas! A veces creo que te pareces más a él de lo que crees" Dijo Tsunade mirando a la pelirrosada con algo de indignación mientras le brotaba una venita en la frente. En cuanto a Naruto, éste hacía esfuerzos titánicos para aguantarse la risa mientras Sákura lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

"Lamento la interrupción, Neji-kun. Continúa. ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial ese gordo?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Pues iba a decir que, mientras sus congéneres tienen tan poco chakra que casi son invisibles a mi Byákugan, éste individuo en particular es poseedor de uno tan extremadamente enorme que incluso capaz soy de vérselo hasta con los ojos cerrados; delante de nosotros mató cuatro jabalíes ¡A mano limpia y sin usar arma alguna! ¡Me eriza la piel de temor el tan sólo recordarlo!"

"¿Qué tan enorme es el chakra de este sujeto?" Preguntó Shizune.

"Más grande que el de la Hokage-sama, más grande que el de Jiraiya, más grande que el de Orochimaru inclusive. ¡Es casi igual al del Kyûbi!"

Tsunade, Shizune y los shinobi quedaron estupefactos y de una sola pieza al oír las palabras de Neji. Se hizo un breve silencio que solo fue roto por una nueva pregunta de la Hokage.

"¿Será un jinchûriki4?"

"No, Hokage-sama, no lo es, estoy seguro de ello" Respondió Neji "Ese chakra, aunque enorme, era propio de ese sujeto. No vi una segunda fuente de chakra dentro de él."

"Me...me consta, Ho-Hokage-sama" Agregó Hinata quien sin querer respondió la pregunta que Tsunade iba a formularle a Neji antes que saliese de su boca.

Luego entraron a la oficina Kakashi-sensei, el Capitán Yamato, Asuma y Might Guy con su discípulo Rock Lee.

"¿Nos mandó a llamar, Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí, Kakashi-san" Respondió Tsunade. "Parece ser que el fenómeno que vimos esta mañana no es sólo meteorológico" Y procedió a contarles lo que los jóvenes shinobi habían visto, en especial Neji y Hinata.

"¡Pues jinchûriki o no, ese sujeto no es rival para nosotros quienes estamos llenos del fuego de la juventud que circula por nuestras jóvenes venas!" Dijo Guy con el pulgar hacia arriba y mostrando una sonrisa blanca, brillante y triunfadora. Mientras Rock Lee lo secundaba. Los otros tres lo miraban con extrañeza y pena ajena.

"Debemos proceder con cautela, en especial con ese pelirrojo." Decía Shikamaru mientras Kánkuro y Temari entraban a la oficina. "La experiencia nos ha demostrado que los pelirrojos pueden ser muy problemáticos".

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, en la aldea de Suna en el País del Viento, Gaara, el Cuarto Kazekage, estaba poniendo unos sellos cuando de repente empezó a rascarse la oreja izquierda. Ésta estaba algo enrojecida.

"Hm. Han de estar hablando de mí. Ojalá que bien."

…

"¡Te oí, Shikamaru, te oí!" Protestó Kánkuro. "Sabes que he asesinado a muchos por menos de lo que me dijiste."

"Sí, Shikamaru. ¡Respeta a mi hermano!" Decía Temari algo enfadada. "Recuerda que ahora él es el Kazekage. No sería bueno iniciar una guerra por un flojo chiste tuyo.

"Tranquilo, Kánkuro, tranquilo. Estaba bromeando; sabía que vendrías" Dijo muy fresco Shikamaru.

"Pues más te vale, Nara-teme. No te hago nada porque sé que le "caes bien" a mi hermana Temari. No me quiero quedar sin cuñado". Dijo Kánkuro mientras Shikamaru y Temari miraban hacia el piso, sus mejillas tomaban la tonalidad del tomate maduro y los demás hacían sonrisitas burlonas. Quedó demostrado que el maquillado también sabía bromear.

El ambiente festivo pronto se vio interrumpido por un agente ANBU que irrumpió por una de las ventanas de la oficina. "'Hokage-sama! tengo novedades"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó seria la Godaime.

"Un grupo de veintiún individuos ha salido de la aldea extraña" Respondió el ANBU.

"¡Descríbamelos!" Ordenó Tsunade.

"Son dos mujeres y diecinueve hombres. Uno de ellos es un anciano decrépito que camina en un bastón y aparentemente va acompañado de su hija. Otro va sobre un plato gigante que sostienen otros dos de esos individuos extraños con cascos raros; aparentemente es su líder, abajo lo acompaña lo que parece ser es su esposa. Hay uno que es tan rubio como Naruto pero viste una camisa negra, pantalones rojos, casco adornado con alitas y tiene una espada envainada. Hay un individuo a caballo, con armadura, con espada envainada, con capa roja y una piel de lobo alrededor de su cuello, está rodeado de cuatro guardias armados con escudos y espadas, a su lado hay otro individuo, un poco más débil, que viste un camisón azul y tiene un lápiz en la oreja derecha. Había dos tipos, uno que tenía un instrumento raro en sus manos y otro que, aparentemente, lo amenazaba con un martillo.

También está, delante del grupo, un anciano, con el cabello tan blanco como el de Jiraiya. Y vi un perrito que estaba en brazos de..."

"¿Perrito?" Interrumpió Neji, "¿No había entre ellos un sujeto pelirrojo, con trenzas, gordo y alto?"

"Sí, sí. De él precisamente iba a hablar. El gordo alto lo sostenía en sus brazos. Me llamó la atención de ese sujeto en especial porque parecía ser el más fuerte de todos"

"¡Por Kami5 y Rikudô Sennin!" Exclamó Neji; en la oficina la tensión se apoderó de los asistentes. La preocupación era notoria en la cara de Hinata.

"¿Tiene idea de a dónde se dirigen?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"Sí, Hokage-sama" Respondió el ANBU. "Para acá."

La oficina quedó en silencio.

Tsunade se puso muy meditabunda.

"Gracias. Puede retirarse" Dijo la Godaime al ANBU.

"A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama" Dicho ésto, el ANBU se disolvió en el aire; era un Kage Bunshin.

"¿Qué hacemos, Tsunade Bâchan? ¿Los atrapamos y los traemos acá? ¡Que Ibiki los haga confesar a ver si vienen a atacarnos-dattebayô!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Provocarlos sería una flojera, Naruto" Dijo Shikamaru.

Tsunade interrumpió. "¡Cállense! Mandé a llamar a Guy, Kakashi, Asuma y Yamato precisamente para esto. Basada en la información que me ha sido suministrada, supuse que esos extraños seres vendrían para acá dado es el poblado más cercano." Luego se dirigió a los cuatro maestros. "La misión consiste en que ustedes cuatro los intercepten pero no los provoquen, deben hacer que vengan a Konoha, desarmados si es posible. Debemos saber si son hostiles o pacíficos. ¡PERO QUÉ ESPERAN!"

"¡Hai, Hokage-sama!" Dicho esto, los cuatro salieron por las ventanas, raudos, a encontrarse con los extraños individuos.

La Godaime se dirigió a la de cabello rosado. "Sákura. Mencionaste que el individuo del perrito hablaba un idioma raro, ¿cierto?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Respondió la de cabellos rosados.

"En ese caso, deberé investigar en la rolloteca." Dijo Tsunade "Imposible que no haya un jutsu traductor".

"Existe, Tsunade-sama." Dijo Shizune mientras sostenía a la cerdita. "Pero no está acá; está en la Biblioteca, posiblemente en la sección de manuscritos antiguos. Ahora que en casi todo el mundo se habla el mismo idioma, casi no es necesario y ha caído en desuso; pero antes, cuando cada nación hablaba su propia lengua, era muy usado por los embajadores. Seguro que está en esa sección."

"¡Pues ve a buscarlo, Shizune! ¡LO NECESITO YA MISMO!" Dicho esto, Shizune salió corriendo hasta la Biblioteca de Konoha con la cerdita en sus brazos.

Tsunade no se había dado cuenta de que los muchachos aún seguían en la oficina y la habían visto alterarse. La miraban con extrañeza.

"¡¿Acaso necesitan invitación? ¡Ustedes deben estar en la entrada de Konoha esperando a sus maestros; su misión no ha acabado aún!" Dijo Tsunade.

Los shinobi fueron desalojando la oficina y tomaron las escaleras para irse a pie hasta la entrada. No tenían prisa.

"Ino, por favor, puedes decirme qué sucede, ¿de qué me perdí?" Preguntó Kánkuro.

"Sí, ponnos al día, Ino" Agregó Temari.

"Yo les contaré lo que vi, pero si quieren saber más, les recomiendo que vayan con Hinata o Neji. Ellos vieron más que nosotros."Respondió la rubia de ojos azules. Y mientras iban bajando, les contó todo cuanto sabía sobre los misteriosos visitantes que se acercaban.

Tsunade, viéndose ya sola en su oficina, miró a todos lados, sacó de un compartimiento secreto en el suelo una botella de sake y una copita. Procedió a llenar la copa con ese licor hecho a base de arroz y se tomó su contenido. La Hokage se echó en su sillón con cara de felicidad e inesperadamente expulsó un pequeño eructo.

Rió un poquito.

Había espantado el estrés...al menos por ahora.

1En _Naruto_ así se denomina a las máximas autoridades cívico-militares de las aldeas ninja.

2Quinto/a

3_Bâchan: _abuelito/a. Naruto le dice así no porque sea su abuela biológica sino porque Tsunade tiene más de 50 años; ella usa una técnica que la hace ver más joven.

4_Jinchûriki:_ persona a quien contra su voluntad le han encerrado un Bijû en su interior y aprovecha su chakra.

5 _Kami_: Dios.


	4. Capítulo IV: primer contacto

**Capítulo IV: Primer contacto**

Los ventiún "exploradores" estaban sorprendidos. Si bien el camino estaba rodeado de árboles, éstos eran de una especie que jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

"Estas no son las Galias, definitivamente no" Dijo Ásterix. "Estos árboles no se dan allá"

"César, quien ha conocido en persona las diferentes provincias que conforman la República, concuerda con usted, Ásterix" Decía César "Estos árboles no son ni de la Galia ni de Hispania1, ni de Egipto, ni de Asia2, ni de Grecia; no estamos en territorio romano."

"¿Será que estamos en Germania3, Panorámix?" Preguntó Épidemaïs.

"No, yo ya he estado en Germania. Estos no se dan allá" Respondió el druida.

"Descansemos un poco, muchachos" Propuso Edadepiédrix ante lo cual todos accedieron, al fin y al cabo no había prisa.

Era un árbol bastante verde y frondoso a la vera del camino. Todos los "expedicionarios" decidieron sentarse ahí. Madame Edadepiédrix se acostó al lado del árbol; Ideafix se hizo a su lado y empezó a ladrar frenéticamente mirando hacia arriba, Madame hizo lo mismo; no obstante vio algo increíble, un hombre de gris todo tapado, escondido en las ramas, sólo se le veían los ojos. Se miraron directamente y luego Madame gritó muy duro.

"¿Qué le pasa, señora?" Preguntó Numerobis alarmado.

"¡Hay, hay un ho...hombre allá escondido!" Dijo ella.

"¡Y yo que pensé que Ideafix se había vuelto loco porque se la pasaba ladrándole a los árboles! ¡Ahora ya me doy cuenta!" Dijo Óbelix quien agarró el árbol y lo sacudió haciendo caer a tres sujetos de gris. Estos se incorporaron y tomaron poses muy extrañas.

"_¡Este es el escuadrón Mo Ya. Dennos lo que tengan de valor o sufran nuestra furia!_" Dijo el trío de lo que, parecía ser, bandidos-bufones. Naturalmente los expedicionarios no entendieron una palabra de lo que decían ya que hablaban un idioma desconocido.

"¿Entendiste algo, Épidemaïs?" Preguntó Panorámix.

"Nada de nada" Respondió el mercader. "Yo, que he viajado hasta lugares tan lejanos como India y Sérica4, nunca he oído este idioma. No lo entiendo; no sé qué han dicho"

Mientras tanto Ásterix, Óbelix e Ideafix se habían echado a reír al ver las poses ridículas en las que estaban esos sujetos de gris. César los veía con desdén.

Los bandidos, al ver que sus "víctimas" no sólo no les tenían miedo sino que de hecho se les estaban burlando en sus caras, procedieron a sacar unos cuchillos pequeños (kunai) y unas "estrellas" (shúriken) en actitud claramente amenazante. De inmediato, César, sus escoltas, Ásterix y Abraracurcix sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en actitud de combate.

"Druida, ¿nos tomamos ya la poción?" Preguntó Anguloagudus claramente asustado.

"No" Dijo Panorámix "¡Envainen todos sus espadas! Dejemos que Óbelix se divierta"

"¡Sííí! ¡Qué divertido!" Exclamó Óbelix. Mientras él se acercaba a los bandidos, éstos le lanzaron sus kunai y shúriken. Estas armas tan filudas no le hicieron ni cosquillas al obeso pelirrojo quien procedió a levantarlos a cachetadas y puñetazos. Durante diez minutos el escuadrón Mo Ya fue zarandeado, golpeado, vapuleado y pisotedo por Óbelix además de ser mordido por Ideafix; era la peor derrota y humillación de sus vidas. Naturalmente los tres bandidos quedaron en el suelo sin ganas de "jugar".

"¡Bah! Estos no resisten nada. No son como los romanos. ¡Pásenme una cuerda!" dijo Óbelix decepcionado.

"Estos tienen pinta de bandidos. Tal vez los buscan en la Ciudad del Monte de los Rostros" Dijo Panorámix "Si los entregamos, tal vez nos den recompensa y, así, será más fácil tratar con sus naturales".

De pronto, Óbelix vio una flor que le pareció bonita y decidió cortarla.

…

"¿Has visto eso, Kakashi-senpai5?" Preguntó Yamato.

"Sí; absolutamente todo." Respondió Kakashi "Lo que dijo Neji-kun no era tan exagerado después de todo. Aún no me creo cómo ese gordo fue capaz de derrotar a esos vagos Mo Ya sin sufrir ningún rasguño; es como si él hubiese jugado con ellos."

"Por lo que veo ningún arma cortante le hizo daño" Agregó Asuma. "Incluso Naruto, con los poderes del Kyûbi, es incapaz de tener esas habilidades."

"¡Se nota que por todo su cuerpo fluyen las energías ardientes de la juventud" Decía Guy "¡Si él entrena en mi dojo, lo haré más poderoso aún y expandirá mis enseñanzas por todo el mundo!"

"Se me ha ocurrido algo, maestros. Propongo mostramos ante ellos y así no seguimos perdiendo el tiempo acá escondidos ¿Eh?" Dijo Shikamaru quien, como siempre, se había autoinvitado a este tipo de reuniones. Los maestros, ya hechos a la idea, lo habían hecho miembro "honorario" de su camarilla.

"No sé, Shikamaru" Dijo Asuma. "Me parece peligroso".

"No importa, Asuma-sensei; yo me mostraré ante ellos, en especial ante el gordo. Si es como Chôji –y creo que lo es-, será fácil tratar con él." Decía Shikamaru mostrando un tapper con carne recién asada en su interior "Además traje 'carnada'."

"Muy inteligente, Shikamaru" Dijo Kakashi. "Si todo sale bien, seguiremos tu plan".

Dicho esto, el de la cola de caballo espinosa, bajó del árbol y gritó un "¡Oe!" y se fue acercando lentamente mientras el extraño obeso pelirrojo estaba amarrando a los bandidos. Obvio que ésto sobresaltó un poco al grupo.

"¡¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres?" Gritó Ásterix mientras tenía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, estaba a punto de desenvainarla. César y su escolta hicieron lo mismo y Óbelix e Ideafix entraban en "modo de ataque".

Shikamaru no necesitó de traducción para saber qué dijo ese pequeño individuo con casco de alitas. Luego alzó sus manos y dio una vuelta para indicar que no tenía armas, luego sus intenciones eran pacíficas. Se quitó su bandana y señaló primero el símbolo de la hoja estilizada y luego señaló el Monte de los Rostros el cual ya estaba muy cerca.

"¿Será un bandido?" Preguntó Óbelix.

"No lo es" Dijo Panorámix "Este muchacho no oculta su cara ni tiene armas"

"Además, si fuese un bandido, él y sus secuaces habrían salido repentinamente y ya estarían atacándonos" Decía César. "Es muy probable que sea más bien una especie de legado"

"¿Legado?" Preguntó Abraracurcix "No entiendo, Julio. Explícanos".

"Bueno, un legado es como un embajador que envían los gobernantes de un reino a negociar con el comandante de un ejército invasor o cuando un ejército envía ante un rey un representante para negociar." Explicaba César. "Verán, cuando César hizo sus campañas por Asia y Britania los reyes locales frecuentemente le mandaban legados para pedirle que no invadiera sus reinos a cambio de someterse."

"Eso es interesante, César" Dijo Ásterix.

"Además" continuó César "la única manera de que un rey o, en el caso de César, un comandante militar sepa que hay un ejército invasor en movimiento o un reino dispuesto a negociar es por medio del espionaje"

"Eso significa..." decía Ásterix antes de ser interrumpido por César.

"Significa, amigo Ásterix, que hemos sido espiados todo este tiempo; los espías de la Ciudad del Monte de los Rostros saben que nos acercamos y nos creen peligrosos. Por eso nos han espiado y mandan a este muchacho para saber si somos amistosos u hostiles. Además, no creo que unas autoridades serias nos manden un muchacho solo; los superiores de él no han de estar muy lejos."

Mientras tanto Shikamaru miraba atentamente los gestos del que hablaba. Asumió que debía ser un personaje muy importante, tal vez un hokage a juzgar por sus gestos y tono al hablar. No entendía una sola sílaba pero era evidente que el hombre de la nariz aguileña, a caballo, capa roja, armadura de falda, piel de animal alrededor de su cuello y adornado con una especie de corona hecha de ramitas en su cabeza era alguien de un estatus más alto en comparación con el que estaba siendo cargado por los dos hombres de cascos de cachitos.

"Entonces la solución, oh César" intervino Ásterix "es deponer nuestras armas y mostrarnos lo más amistosos que podamos. Así no crearemos tensión y podremos interactuar con los naturales de este lugar sin problemas ¿no?"

"Así es, Ásterix. Debemos mostrar que no somos hostiles demostrando nuestra voluntad de paz." Decía el druida. "Si nos desarmamos delante del muchacho, tal vez sus superiores salgan y nos guíen sin más problemas a la ciudad. Así evitaremos a los bandidos"

Dicho ésto, César bajó de su caballo y procedió a desenvainar su espada. El muchacho se asustó un poco pero se tranquilizó al ver que el de nariz aguileña puso su espada en el suelo. Acto seguido sus escoltas depusieron sus armas y escudos al igual que Ásterix y Esautomátix quien botó al suelo su enorme martillo de herrero.

Shikamaru se puso visiblemente contento y destapó su tapper. Ahí había carne asada a la parrilla con salsa BBQ aún caliente. El gordo se acercó y devoró en un parpadeo el contenido del recipiente en medio de los regaños de sus acompañantes. Por un momento creyó ver en el pelirrojo a su compañero de equipo Chôji Akimichi quien parecía tener un pozo sin fondo por estómago.

Shikamaru luego habló alto y claro. "_Watashi wa Nara Shikamaru desu, NA-RA SHI-KA-MA-RU_" decía mientras señalaba a su pecho tratando de indicar que ese era su nombre e inclinando un poco su cuerpo

"¿Narasikamárodes? Yo soy Ásterix. AS-TE-RIX" Dijo el rubio imitando los gestos y la pequeña genuflexión de muchacho. "_¿Será griego?__"_ Pensó por un momento pero luego desechó la idea; al fin y al cabo él ya había estado en Grecia y allá no hablaban así.

"_¿A-su-te-rik-ku-su? ¡Hai!_" Respondió Shikamaru tratando de pronunciar el nombre del rubio bajito. Sacó una libreta de apuntes y empezó a anotar los nombres tal y como los iba escuchando.

"Yo Óbelix, Ó-BE-LIX" Dijo el gigante de igual manera.

"O-BE-RIK-KU-SU, hai"

"Yo, Panoramix. PA-NO-RA-MIX"

"PA-NO-RA-MIK-KU-SU, hai"

"Yo, Abraracurcix. A-BRA-RA-CUR-CIX"

"A-BU-RA-RA-RA... ¡bah! ¡Abu-san!"

"Éste, Gaius Julius Caesar. GA-IUS JU-LIUS CAE-SAR"

"GAI... ¡bah! ¡Kaisaru6-sama!"

Y así siguió el muchacho anotando esos nombres tan extraños como aquellos individuos. Apenas los hubo anotado todos, Shikamaru hizo una señal con sus brazos y cuatro hombres de mayor edad salieron de entre los árboles en dirección al grupo. Shikamaru entregó a Yamato la libreta con los nombres de todos.

"Vine, vi y tuve razón, oh amigos galos" Dijo César "la lógica militar es universal"

"¡Qué gente tan rara es esta!" Dijo Óbelix, y no era para más. Uno de los superiores del muchacho llamado 'Narasikamárodes' era un personaje de cabellos color plata, bastante espinosos, y lo único que se veía de su cara era su ojo derecho; otro era un hombre de barba negra que rodeaba su mandíbula y tenía en su boca un tubo de papiro que botaba humo; otro era un individuo de rostro amable pero de cabello rebelde y, por último el más extraño de todos, un tipo que cada vez que sonreía exhibía dientes blanquísimos y ostentaba un peinado de tazón.

En cuanto a la forma de vestir, ésta era más extraña aún. Tres de ellos usaban ropas negras y grisáceas con camisas de muchos bolsillos; usaban guantes y unas sandalias que cubrían todo el pie excepto los dedos. El cuarto vestía todo de verde excepto sus piernas que tenían unos calentadores naranja.

Los hombres raros, después de hablar con el muchacho y felicitarlo en su extraña lengua, se dirigieron al grupo de galorromanos y se presentaron. Después de eso, los cuatro individuos raros y el muchacho les señalaron el camino hasta la Ciudad del Monte de las Caras. Decomisadas las armas y en poder éstas de los hombres raros, el grupo de galo-romano-shinobi avanzaba tranquilamente hasta la ciudad. Naturalmente Óbelix llevaba a los bufones-bandidos a rastras.

Cuando al fin llegaron, los recibía una comitiva de jóvenes con vestimentas y peinados tan raros como las ropas que vestían. La ciudad estaba rodeada de unos muros muy altos; a juicio de César eran más altos que los de Cártago y tenía unas puertas muy grandes.

Óbelix entregó su "carga" a Yamato.

1 Hoy España y Portugal.

2 En tiempos de César, se conocía como Asia a lo que hoy conocemos como Turquía.

3 Antigua región europea comprendida entre los ríos Rin y Vístula en la cual vivían los germanos. Antecesores de los actuales ingleses, alemanes, holandeses, frisones, daneses, suecos, noruegos, feroeses e islandeses.

4 China.

5_Senpai_: maestro

6 Hay que tener en cuenta que en latín la C se pronunciaba como K _en todo momento_ y dicha letra no era muy usada en la época de César. Cabe notar que siempre la G se pronunciaba fuerte.


	5. Capítulo V: ¡la pareja del año!

**Capítulo V: "La puerca y el jabalí: ¡la pareja del año!"**

"¡Te tardaste mucho, Shikamaru! ¡Ya me iba a comer tu almuerzo!" Gritaba desde la puerta Chôji.

"¿Acaso pretendías dejarme sola en esta aldea en la que no conozco a nadie, Shikamaru? ¡Eres un fracaso a la hora de tratar una dama!" Dijo Temari.

"_Mâ mâ_, muchachos" Intervino Kakashi "Shikamaru estaba en una misión importantísima, sin él jamás habríamos tenido éxito. De hecho deberían felicitarlo"

"¿Este es el grupo de individuos que salió del extraño fenómeno?" Decía Kánkuro con desdén "No se ven muy poderosos que digamos"

"¿Cuál fue el que te asustó, Hinata-chan?" Temari.

"Ese...ese gordo grande de...de allá." Dijo Hinata señalando a Óbelix.

"Pues no me parece muy terrible." Dijo Lee. "Se nota que no tiene en las venas el fuego de la juventud"

"No te dejes engañar, Lee-kun." Decía Neji "Ese es el sujeto que tiene el chakra más grande que he visto en mi vida. De él es quien hablo".

Inmediatamente todos los shinobi enfocaron sus ojos en el que había hecho temblar de terror a Neji, Hinata y al Equipo Kakashi. No apartaron su mirada del obeso pelirrojo gigante quien tenía un perrito blanco entre sus brazos.

"Qué ciudad tan bonita" decía Anguloagudus soprendido.

"Es una ciudad muy limpia" Dijo Karabella.

"Claro que es limpia, ¡no ves que por acá no está Ordenalfabétix!" Dijo Esautomátix.

"¡Miren! El Monte de los Rostros ¿No es lindo?" Exclamó Asuranceturix.

"¿Por qué todos me miran así?" Preguntó Óbelix extrañado. "¿Acaso nunca han visto a un pelirrojo?"

"Tal vez les pareces una curiosidad" dijo Ásterix.

Óbelix miraba a los jóvenes y éstos lo miraban a él. A Óbelix le parecían raras sus vestimentas y forma de hablar mientras éstos estaban concentrados observando al hombre con el chakra más enorme del mundo a juicio de Neji y Hinata.

No obstante algo, o más bien alguien, llamó la atención de Óbelix. Era una muchacha, rubia, de ojos azules, con un mechón de cabello que a veces cubría su ojo derecho. Usaba un vestido de dos piezas, ajustado, que no sólo resaltaba sus formas sino que dejaba al descubierto el abdomen más perfecto que hubiera visto jamás. Pese a no saber su idioma, le encantaba tanto su tono de voz que bien hubiese podido pasar horas escuchándola hablar así no le entendiese nada. Comparada con ella, Falbalá era vómito de jabalí.

Otra vez Óbelix fue hechizado por los sutiles encantos del sexo opuesto. Se sentía flotando entre las nubes. Tanto que bajó a Ideafix, muy a pesar del can y empezó a caminar un poco tímido hacia ella.

Pensó que sería el hombre más feliz de mundo con sólo saber su nombre y escucharlo pronunciar de los labios de ella.

…

"Oh, oh. ¡Me está viendo, me está viendo!" Decía Ino asustada; ya se había dado cuenta que había llamado la atención de aqué gordo alto y pelirrojo.

"Tienes lo que te mereces, Ino-puerca" Decía burlonamente Sakura. "Él es el 'hombre' perfecto para tí. ¡Ja! la puerca y el jabalí: ¡La pareja ideal!"

"¡Cállate, frentona!" Exclamó Ino, indignada. "_Esto es serio; quién sabe si ese hombre es peligroso o no. ¡Sólo Kami sabe qué quiere hacer conmigo!_" Pensó preocupada.

"Cuidado, chicas; ahí viene" Dijo Temari "¡Fue un placer haberte conocido, Ino!"

"¡Descansa en paz, puerca; ja, ja ja!" Dijo Sakura burlándose.

Ino se encontraba presa del miedo. La distancia entre el gordo pelirrojo y ella era cada vez menor. Ino no sabía qué hacer, sudaba por todos lados, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Vio su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando escuchó una voz un poco inocentona proveniente del gordo.

"¡Je, je! Este...yo… soy... Óbelix" Dijo poniendo su mano derecha en su pecho y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. "Yo Óbelix. Ó-BE-LIX, Ó-BE-LIX"

"¡_Este pelirrojo está tratando de hablar conmigo!_" Pensó Ino. Ella no reconocía ni una sola palabra del extraño idioma que hablaba el obeso.

"Creo que eestá tratando de decirte su nombre, Ino" Decía Tenten. "Pienso que deberías decirle el tuyo".

"_Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu_" Dijo la rubia. Señalándose a sí misma con su mano derecha "_Watashi wa, Ino. I-NO I-NO_"

"¿Te llamas Ino? ¡Excelente! Eres la primera persona que tiene un nombre que es fácil de memorizar. Además tu nombre...es bonito" Dijo Óbelix muy sonrojado. Repentinamente recordó la flor que había cortado cuando amarró a los bandidos; la sacó y se la dio a Ino.

Óbelix no sabía que la familia de Ino tenía una floristería, _Flores Yamanaka_, luego tampoco sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era redundante. Pero Ino igual aceptó la flor. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a vender flores que eran regaladas a otras personas, a ella jamás le habían regalado una.

Las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron rojas.

"_¡Domo arigatô, __**Óbelix**__-chan!_" Dijo Ino, ruborizada y pronunciando perfectamente el nombre del pelirrojo.

"¡Oh! De nada, Ino" Respondió Óbelix, también ruborizado.

Ni los shinobi ni los expedicionarios podían dar crédito a la escena que estaban mirando. Una hermosa mujer ninja estaba hablando con un guerrero galo y ambos parecían llevarse bien; pese a hablar idiomas completamente distintos, pareciera ser que se entendiesen perfectamente.

"¡¿Nani1? ¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Sakura-chan!" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, Naruto. ¡Lo veo y no lo creo!" Dijo Sakura.

"Aunque ese gordo no habla nuestro idioma, se entiende perfectamente con Ino" Dijo 'Sai' "¿Qué tipo de nuevo genjutsu2 estará usando Ino-san? ¿Habrá leido ella la mente de ese sujeto con su técnica?"

"No, no es ningún genjutsu, muchachos" Intervino Jiraiya quien hacía poco había llegado de una de sus 'investigaciones' a enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos. "Es algo mucho más profundo y poderoso que cualquier jutsu: se llama amor"

Sakura y Naruto se miraron y luego echaron a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Hablas en serio, maestro pervertido!" Dijo Naruto "No creo que conozcas el amor; cuanto mucho la perversión"

"¡Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Naruto!" Dijo la rosada "En materia de amor tú eres el único sin autoridad. Jiraiya-sensei. Tus libros hablan"

"Aunque no lo crean, Jiraiya tiene razón" intervino Asuma "lo que hemos visto es un prodigio que sólo el amor puede hacer. Lo digo yo y ustedes saben que tengo toda la autoridad del mundo para asegurarlo" Luego se dirigió a Sakura: "te pido a tí y los demás y no los molesten; debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan. Lo digo por ese individuo llamado 'Óberidsu', lo necesitamos con buena actitud para comunicarnos con él y así procurar que nos comparta el secreto de su poderoso chakra"

"Aún no creo que un personaje tan bonachón e ingenuo pueda albergar en su ser semejante poder" Dijo Jiraiya "A juzgar por los testimonios de Neji y Hinata, no es más que una bola de chakra recubierta de una capa delgadísma de carne, grasa y cabellos rojos. Ojalá Tsunade-sama se apure con el jutsu traductor para evitar perder tanto tiempo."

…

"¡No pierdes el tiempo, ah donjuán!" Dijo Abraracúrcix jocosamente a Óbelix quien regresaba de donde Ino. Mientras tanto ella estaba siendo rodeada de sus compañeros shinobi, tal vez la estaban inundando con preguntas.

"Sí, ¿qué pasó con Falbalá, Óbelix?" Preguntó Ásterix retóricamente.

"¿Falbalá? ¿Quién es Falbalá?" Preguntaba Óbelix con duda (imposible saber si real o fingida) y con los ojos fijados en el infinito

"Cuéntame, Óbelix" dijo Karabella, con la curiosidad brotando de sus ojos "¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace...?"

"Ahhh..., se llama Ino; sólo sé eso... ¡Iiiiino! ¡Ahhhh!"

"Un nombre feo para una muchacha tan linda" dijo Madame Edadepiédrix.

"¡No lo amargues, mujer!" Interrumpió Edadepiédrix a su esposa. "Deja en paz al pobre Óbelix. Recuerda que él estuvo triste muchos días por lo de Falbalá; déjalo que esté contento"

"César se encuentra sorprendido de la facilidad con la cual el gran Óbelix hace amistades" Dijo el aguileño "felicitaciones, amigo; así podremos avanzar más rápido a la hora de relacionarnos con estas personas"

…

"¡Dime Ino, dime! ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Qué hablaste con el gordo pelirrojo? ¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó con insistencia Tenten. Repentinamente Ino regresó a la realidad y se vio rodeada de todos sus colegas shinobi. Todos la agobiaban con preguntas.

"¡Ya, ya está bien! ¡CÁLMENSE!" Gritó la rubia. "No hablamos mucho, apenas intercambiamos nombres"

"¿Y cómo se llama el gordo?" Preguntó Kiba

"Sí, dinos cómo se llama tu futuro esposo, Ino-puerca" Preguntó Sakura.

"Se llama ÓBELIX" Respondió Ino pronunciando perfectamente el nombre de ese individuo. "Eso es todo cuanto sé. Espero saber más de él cuando Tsunade consiga ese jutsu tracuctor. Y muchachos, acérquense, quiero pedirles un pequeño favor"

De inmediato, todos los Konoha11, curiosos, hicieron un pequeño círculo alrededor de Ino. Ella dijo "Les pido el favor de que, de ahora en adelante, nadie se refiera a ÓBELIX como gordo, obeso, gigante o cosas por el estilo... ¡A MENOS QUE QUIERAN SENTIR MI FURIA CAER SOBRE SUS CABEZAS! ¿De acuerdo?"

Todos asintieron, presas del pánico que les generó el "favor" que les pidió la rubia. Hasta Sakura quedó perpleja. Era una petición rara dado que a Ino nunca le habían caído bien los gordos. Con el único con quien tenía una relación fluida era Chôji.

"Y eso se hace extensivo a mí, muchachos" Agregó Chôji "Si alguien menciona esas palabras delante mío y de Ino, también sufrirá las consecuencias".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Ino y Chôji" Dijo Shikamaru. "Quien pronuncie tales palabras ante mí, tendrá problemas conmigo"

En eso llegó Shizune corriendo y llamó a todos los shinobi que estaban en la puerta.

1 ¡¿Qué?

2 Ilusión.


	6. Capítulo VI: GÛGURU TORANSURÊTÂ NO JUTSU

**Capítulo VI: "¡GÛGURU ****TORANSURÊTÂ**** NO JUTSU!"**

"Muchachos. Ya Tsunade-sama tiene la técnica del jutsu traductor. Suban todos a la oficina, los "invitados" deben ir primero" Anunció Shizune.

"Con gestos los 4 maestros llamaron a los "invitados" provenientes de la "aldea pobre". Todos fueron hasta la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto no dejaba de mirarlos y sonreír al ver cómo los "invitados" miraban boquiabiertos las construcciones de Konoha, especialmente la montaña de los Hokage, y cómo comentaban en su extraño idioma. Éstos tampoco eran indiferentes ante la mirada curiosa del rubio de "bigotes". Llegados todos a la oficina, los "visitantes" fueron entrados primero y luego los siguieron los demás shinobi.

Tsunade había mandado también a llamar a Ebisu junto con sus alumnos Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon. No sólo para enseñarle a los niños este jutsu antiguo sino también para que se involucraran en esta misión.

Cuando todos hubieron llenado la oficina, Tsunade se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a los "visitantes"; hizo unos rápidos movimientos de manos y dijo en voz alta "_GAIKÔ: ¡GÛGURU __TORANSURÊTÂ__ NO JUTSU!__1_". Un viento cálido surgió de las manos de Tsunade y se esparció por toda la habitación.

Hecho el milenario jutsu, Tsunade quiso estar segura de haberlo hecho bien. Para ello hizo una pregunta. "¿Quién es _Abu_-san?"

Nadie de los "invitados" respondió.

Hubo silencio.

"¡Ah, fallé al hacer el jutsu! No lo pude hacer ¡soy un fracaso!"

"No sé quién es Abusán e ignoro qué sea un jutsu, pero me entristece ver sufrir a una mujer tan hermosa como ésta. ¿No cree usted, oh druida Panorámix?"

"Oh, sí; estoy de acuerdo, oh Abraracúrcix nuestro jefe" respondió el druida.

Inmediatamente Tsunade y los shinobi quedaron estupefactos. Entendieron perfectamente todas y cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre que estaba siendo cargado por cuatro personas y observado con ojos asesinos por una señora (¿su esposa?).

"Panoramix" Intervino Ásterix "sea lo que hubiese sido lo que hizo la señora de verde, como que tuvo éxito porque estos individuos otra vez nos miran raro. Es como si comprendieran lo que decimos"

"¡Sí, claro que ya les entendemos-dattebayô!" Decía el rubio de traje naranja y negro. "¡Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Y seré el próximo hokage! ¡De veras!" Dijo con el pulgar derecho arriba y con una sonrisa muy amplia.

"César no sabe qué es _Hocage_, pero le desea mucha suerte en sus aspiraciones, muchacho" Dijo Julio César.

Repentinamente Naruto fue víctima de un coscorrón proveniente de la muchacha de cabellos rosados quien se veía notablemente iracunda. "¡Naruto, eres un idiota! ¡Siempre nos avergüenzas delante de todas las visitas! ¡A nadie le importa saber si tu vas a ser Hokage o no, imbécil!"

"'¡Ah! Esto me recuerda cuando yo era joven, Panorámix" Intervino Épidemaïs, hablando fuerte esperando a que la rosada iracunda lo escuchara "Así comenzaron papá y mamá. ¡Y al final fuimos catorce hermanos! ¡¿No es irónico?, ¡ja ja ja ja!"

Sakura quedó congelada. Si tan sólo la idea de tener una cita con Naruto le parecía tan absurda y traída de los cabellos ¿cuánto más la de casarse con él? O peor: ¡tener hijos con ese idiota! Poco faltó para que saliera gritando despavorida.

"Ejem...hola" intervino la Hokage "Discúlpennos las molestias. Mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la Hokage...líder de esta aldea. Ustedes están en la aldea de Konohagákure no Sato en el País del Fuego. ¿Podrían por favor decirnos sus nombres y decirnos a qué se dedican?"

"_¿__Una mujer líder de una aldea? ¡Están locos estos 'Conojeños'!...pero, pensándolo bien no sería tan mala idea. 'Karabella, líder de la aldea gala'. ¡Fenomenal!_" Pensaba Karabella.

"¡Huy sí, qué pena con usted el no habernos presentado!" Dijo el enano rubio con algo de pena. "Mi nombre es Ásterix, soy guerrero, de la aldea Irreductible"

"El mío es Óbelix, soy guerrero, empresario, tallador y cazador de la aldea Irreductible"

"Panorámix, druida o sacerdote de la aldea Irreductible"

"Ábraracúrcix, jefe de la aldea Irreductible"

"Karabella, PRIMERA DAMA de la aldea Irreductible" Dijo ella agarrando fuerte a su esposo; ya se había dado cuenta que él miraba de Tsunade no precisamente sus ojos.

"Esutomátix, herrero de la aldea Irreductible"

"Asurancetúrix, cantante, poeta, compositor...¡un artista integral! De la aldea Irreductible" Dijo el bardo pese a un "¡JA!" sonoro del herrero.

"Edaddepiédrix, de la aldea Irreductible, veterano de las guerras galas"

"Soy la señora esposa de Edaddepiedrix, de la aldea Irreductible"

Se presentaron también los cargadores de Abraracurcix y los escoltas de César.

"Mi nombre es Épidemaïs, soy comerciante, vengo de Fenicia2."

"Me llamo Anguloagudus, soy arquitecto, vengo de Roma"

"Mi nombre, hermosa y eternamente honorable dama, es Gaius Julius Caesar, vengo de Roma. Soy _imperator _del ejército romano, cónsul, _pontifex maximus_, escritor y _Dictator _de la República Romana. Todo el mundo llámeme César pero, para Usted, soy Julio...a secas" Dijo esto último el hombre de la coronita de laurel mientras besaba la mano derecha de Tsunade ante los ojos atónitos de Shizune y los demás shinobi quienes vieron cómo las mejillas de la Godaime se ruborizaban.

Nadie había sido tan galante con Tsunade en décadas. Se sentía como una adolescente.

"Una vez intenté algo parecido con Tsunade hace mucho tiempo; muchachos" Dijo Jiraiya a Naruto y Sakura.

"¿Y qué pasó, sabio pervertido?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Pues que duré una semana en coma y tres más en rehabilitación. Tuvieron que ponerme dientes nuevos ¡Ja, ja!" Respondió el sennin3 riendo con una mano rascándose la cabeza ante la mirada decepcionada de la rosada y el rubio.

…

La oscuridad total sería de no ser por las luces de las velas que revelaban unos pisos y paredes con un diseño bastante original de baldosines anaranjados. Más que guarida, era un híbrido de búnker subterráneo con laberinto.

"¡Orochimaru-sama! ¡Tengo noticias que le pueden interesar!" Fue lo que se escuchó como eco dentro de esos pasillos.

"A ver, Kabuto, dime" dijo un hombre de piel pálida, ojos de serpiente, pelo lila oscuro y quien por correa usaba unas amarras lilas anudadas intrincadamente en un gigantesco nudo en su espalda. Miraba a otro hombre que estaba haciendo una genuflexión ante él que tenía un traje gris, ostentaba una cabellera blanca sin ser anciano (de hecho parecía no tener más de 25 años) y usaba gafas.

"Orochimaru-sama, mis fuentes en Konoha me han hecho saber que han llegado unos visitantes bastante raros a la Aldea"

"¡Para eso me interrumpes, Kabuto! ¡¿Sólo para decirme que cualquier loco entra o sale de Konoha?"

"No son 'locos' cualquiera, Orochimaru-sama. Son gente que habla un idioma que jamás se había escuchado antes. Aparentemente entre ellos hay un individuo excepcionalmente poderoso; o eso dicen mis fuentes. Dicen que es muchas veces más poderoso que Usted"

"¿Por qué dicen eso?"

"Porque mis fuentes me dijeron que el individuo en cuestión tiene una cantidad colosal de chakra. Por eso Tsunade lo hizo subir a su oficina con sus acompañantes para verlo personalmente. De hecho hizo traer de la Biblioteca, con carácter urgente, un libro muy antiguo con un jutsu traductor."

"Hmmm. Conozco a Tsunade y sé que ella no haría lo que hizo a menos que fuese algo sumamente importante. ¿Qué tramará Konoha? Si usó el antiquísimo Gûguru Toransurêtâ con ellos es porque es algo vital"

"¿Qué tiene que ver un jutsu tan viejo como el Gûgur...como se llame en esto?"

"El Gûguru Toransurêtâ fue usado mucho por los embajadores; luego, cuando empezó a caer su uso porque los idiomas locales estaban empezando a desaparecer, comenzó a ser usado por los espías cuando querían llevar recados verbales en idiomas poco conocidos, con muy pocos hablantes o ya extintos. Pero ese jutsu dejó de usarse hace muchos siglos cuando fueron inventados métodos mejores para transportar información secreta".

"¿Y esto significa que...?"

"Significa, mi fiel Kabuto, que o ha sido creado un nuevo jutsu de gran poder o descubrieron un jutsu prohibido...tal vez está relacionado con ese 'sujeto invencible' que descubrieron. Y usaron ese jutsu tan viejo porque casi nadie lo sabe ya. ¡Dile a tus informantes que me mantengan al tanto! Si lo de ese individuo es cierto, entonces creo que le he encontrado reemplazo a Sasuke antes de tiempo."

Sásuke Úchiha, quien iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó el diálogo entre Orochimaru y Kabuto, se sintió contrariado. "_Debo encontrar a ese supuesto hombre invencible y eliminarlo antes de que Orochimaru dé con él_" pensó el muchacho que vestía casi igual que el de ojos de serpiente; sabía que la llegada de esa extraña gente, en especial de ese 'hombre con demasiado chakra' alteraría en mucho sus planes para conseguir el Mangekyô Sháringan y así vengarse contra su hermano Itachi.

1 "Diplomacia: ¡Jutsu Traductor de Google!"

2 Actual Líbano.

3 _Sennin_: sabio. Aunque Jiraiya no tiene nada de sabio.


	7. Capítulo VII: Rompiendo una quijada

**Capítulo VII: Rompiendo el Hielo (y una Quijada)**

La Godaime se quedó en la oficina. Los visitantes estaban dispersos por Konoha acompañados por los shinobi quienes les servían de guías turísticos. Era orden que Tsunade había dicho a los jóvenes, aunque aparentemente era un gesto de hospitalidad, realmente era para sacar información de estas personas.

Asuranceturix y Numerobis estaban embelesados con la Montaña de los Hokage y Anguloagudus lo estaba igual con la arquitectura de Konohagákure no Sato o La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, como así les dijeron que se llamaba este poblado. El arquitecto de César estaba sorprendido de ver _insulae__1_ tan bien construidas y más lujosas que las existentes en Roma; estaba pensando en revolucionar el ornato público y la fisonomía urbana de la Ciudad Eterna construyendo _insulae_ de lujo para los ricos y para los entes burocráticos de la República y ganar así una fortuna...claro, cuando regresaran.

Las mujeres galas, mientras tanto, no dejaban de admirar el orden y pulcritud de Konoha. Querían saber con qué limpiaban las calles y les daban un buen olor para aplicar ello en la aldea gala y así espantar, siquiera por unas cuantas horas, el "aroma" de los "pescados de reserva" que Ordenalfabétix prefería importar de Lutetia2 antes que pescarlos en el mar, el cual está (o solía estar) a pocos pasos de la aldea.

Con el grupo iba César quien decidió conocer un poco la ciudad. El objetivo real de él era buscar un buen sitio para llevar a Tsunade a cenar o tomar una copa. Naturalmente iban escoltados por el Moegi, Udon, Konohámaru y Ebisu quienes respondían amablemente todas las preguntas que les hacían.

"A propósito ¿de quienes son los rostros tallados? ¿Fueron gente muy importante?" Preguntó Anguloagudus.

"Por supuesto" Respondió Moegi "estos son los rostros de los Hokage que dirigieron nuestra aldea. Todos fueron muy importantes y heroicos, especialmente el Tercero y el Cuarto. El más reciente es el de nuestra actual Hokage, Tsunade-sama, la Quinta"

"¿Qué es un Hokage?" Preguntó Madame Edadepiédrix

"Un Hokage es el líder de una aldea ninja. Es el más fuerte de todos los shinobi." Respondió Ebisu.

"Todos los shinobi como yo o Naruto queremos serlo porque es el rango más alto. Un Hokage representa todo lo que los shinobi de una aldea son. Es lo máximo entre lo máximo. ¿Saben? Yo también quiero ser Hokage; seré el Séptimo". Agregó Konohamaru

"Se nota que respetas y admiras la majestad del _Hocage_" intervino César "Dijiste Séptimo ¿Por qué no el Sexto?"

"Porque el Sexto Hokage será Naruto, naturalmente" Respondió Konohámaru con toda tranquilidad y seguridad. A leguas se notaba su admiración por quien consideraba su hermano mayor adoptivo.

"¿Qué hicieron los que están inmortalizados en piedra?" Preguntó Anguloagudus.

"El cuarto..." respondió Udon "...se llamaba Namikaze Minato; murió defendiendo a Konoha que estaba siendo atacada por el Kyûbi no Yôko o Zorro Gigante de las Nueve Colas. El monstruo no fue derrotado del todo sino que fue confinado en el cuerpo de un huésped o _jinchûriki"_

El grupo no creía lo que los "guías turísticos" les decían. ¿Cómo pueden confinar a un monstruo gigante en el cuerpo de una persona? Incluso las galas, que eran tan supersticiosas y proclives a creer en cuentos descabellados, no daban crédito a las palabras de Udon.

"¿Y qué me dicen del tercero?" Preguntó Esautomátix.

"El tercero...el tercero...mi...Mi abuelo..." Decía Konohámaru en medio de sollozos.

"No llores, Konohamaru," dijo Moegi en tono confortante "tranquilo y guarda la compostura. Recuerda que no podemos defraudar a Tsunade-sama ni a Ebisu-sensei"

Las mujeres galas se acercaron al niño y le dieron un abrazo mientras el bardo le puso una mano en su hombro con una mirada tranquilizadora. El niño de larga bufanda miraba al suelo y a sus amigos con mucha tristeza. César lo miraba suspicaz.

"No llores, niño" dijo el bardo, "te cantaré una canción que te levantará el ánimo ¿bien?"

Apenas hubo tocado el bardo su primera nota, sintió que una mano enorme lo golpeó en su cabeza tan fuerte que lo dejó literalmente clavado en el suelo tan sólo con su pecho y cabeza por fuera.

Konohámaru sonrió.

"¡No dejaré que alteres la paz y la armonía de esta linda ciudad con tu ruido infernal! ¡POR SUCELLOS!" dijo el herrero, puño arriba, a un inconsciente bardo.

Mientras Konohamaru y Ebisu iban sacando a Asurancetúrix, Moegi emepezó a responder la pregunta del arquitecto.

"El Tercer Hokage se llamaba Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hace unos tres años unos ejércitos provenientes de naciones vecinas invadieron el País del Fuego y quisieron destruir a nuestra aldea. Estaban al mando del temible Orochimaru, un shinobi renegado tan poderoso como cruel e inescrupuloso. Él se hizo pasar como Kazekage y provocó la invasión. El Tercero peleó heroicamente contra Orochimaru pero murió en dicho encuentro no sin antes haberlo dejado muy mal herido, lo cual provocó el fin abrupto de la invasión y la salvación de Konoha. Cabe decir que el Tercero era el abuelo de mi amigo Konohámaru. Tsunade-sama, la Quinta, es su sucesora"

Cuando César lo supo, se dirigió a Konohamaru quien, junto con Udon y Ebisu, ya había sacado al bardo y le dijo: "Oye, _Conohamarus_, César se siente muy enaltecido por tener ante sus ojos al descendiente de un verdadero héroe. Debes estar muy orgulloso de tu abuelo pues fue tan valiente como lo fueron Leónidas, rey de Esparta y Alejandro Magno, conquistador del mundo. En verdad César dice eres digno de todo su respeto y admiración. No olvides que por tus venas corre sangre heróica"

"Gracias señor, pero ¿quiénes son _Káisaru_, _Reonídasu_ y _Areksánderu Mágunusu_?" Preguntó un curioso y ya reconfortado Konohamaru.

"¿Nunca han oido hablar de Leonidas y Alejandro Magno? Bueno, Leónidas fue rey de Esparta; se hizo célebre porque él, junto con 300 de sus soldados fue capaz de pelear contra un millón de soldados persas en la Batalla de las Termópilas y hacerles mucho daño antes de caer peleando. Alejandro Magno fue rey de Macedonia; fue el mejor estratega del mundo y era tan inteligente y sagaz que con pocos soldados era capaz de derrotar ejércitos varias veces más grandes y mejor armados que el suyo. Cuando murió a los 32 años, ya había sometido a los reinos e imperios más poderosos de la Tierra y era el amo absoluto de ella".

"¿Y quién es _Káisaru_?" Preguntó Moegi.

En eso se acercó Numerobis, le ofreció disculpas a César y se llevó un momento a los niños para explicarles. "César es él mismo" señaló al de la nariz aguileña quien contestó con un saludito "lo que pasa es que a él le gusta hablar mucho en tercera persona."

Luego César prosiguió con un semblante orgulloso. "Al igual que tú, oh _Conohamarus, _César también desciende de héroes. Él es descendiende directo de Ascanio Yulo, a su vez descendiente de Rómulo, fundador de mi ciudad y éste, a su vez, es hijo de Eneas quien fue hijo del dios Marte".

Todos lo miraban con extrañeza y pena ajena.

"Hay algo que no entiendo". Interrumpió Anguloagudus. "Si Sarutobi Hiruzen fue el Tercer _Hocage_ y_ Sunade_ lo sucedió como Quinta. ¿Entonces en dónde estaba el Cuarto? ¿No debe ser el orden Tercero, Cuarto y Quinta?"

"No, verá" Respondió Ebisu. "El Tercer Hokage renunció en favor del Cuarto Hokage. Pero cuando el Cuarto Hokage murió, el Tercero reasumió hasta que Orochimaru lo mató. Después lo sucedió la Quinta Hokage. Eso es."

"Ah, ya." Decía Anguloagudus. "Me has despejado una gran duda; ¡jeje!"

…

Kakashi, Sakura, 'Sai' y Naruto estaban junto con Abraracurcix y sus cargadores, Ásterix y el druida Panorámix. Óbelix no estaba con ellos porque estaba con alguien "muy especial". Estaban saliendo del Palacio de los Hokage.

"¿Y qué es lo que haces, _Panorámikkusu_-sennin?" Preguntó Kakashi al druida.

"Verás, amigo _Kakasi_" respondió el druida "Yo soy sumo sacerdote y médico de la aldea Irreductible. Me encargo también de velar por la paz del poblado y administrar justicia"

"¿Por qué su aldea se llama 'Irreductible'?" Preguntó 'Sai', pronunciando bien el nombre de la aldea de los galos.

"Porque nuestra aldea..." respondió Abraracurcix sobre su escudo mientras era cargado "...es el último territorio de la Galia libre del dominio de Roma ¡Ha resistido y resistirá al invasor para siempre! ¡POR BELENOS3!"

"¡POR BELENOS! Respondieron los galos en coro.

"¿Territorio libre? ¿_Garia_? ¿_Roma_? ¿_Berénosu_? Explíquennos eso, por favor. Yo no entiendo nada?" Preguntó Naruto totalmente extrañado de lo que decía el jefe galo. "¡Quiero saber, quiero entender-dattebayô!"

"¡Naruto, eres un tonto!" Gritó la pelirrosada de ojos esmeraldas "¡Te la pasas haciendo preguntas estúpidas, idiota! ¡Se nota que eres un completo ignorante!"

"El muchacho no está haciendo nada incorrecto, pequeña Sakura" Dijo el druida. "La única manera de salir del pozo inmundo de la ignorancia es con las preguntas. Cada vez que preguntas, te vuelves más sabio; si no lo haces, sigues siendo un ignorante"

"Deberías hacer caso de las sabias palabras de _Panorámikkusu_-sennin, Sakura-chan" Dijo el peliplata.

"Sí Kakashi-sensei" Decía Sákura apenada "Disculpe usted, _duruida_-sennin"

"Bueno, _Narutos_, Sákura, Sai, _Kakasi_..." dijo Panorámix, "les explicaré. Resulta que nosotros venimos de una tierra que se llama GALIA, es una región muy bonita y habitada por GALOS. Nosotros somos GALOS. Nos dividíamos en tribus independientes, cada una gobernada por un jefe.

También hay un país vecino llamado República de Roma. Es república porque no lo gobierna un rey o daimyô como lo llaman ustedes sino un par de _consules _quienes gobiernan un año cada uno, y es de Roma porque su capital es Roma. Desde hace varias décadas Roma y los galos hemos estado en guerra porque Roma quiere someternos a sus leyes e implantar su cultura entre nosotros."

"¡Qué egoísta es _Roma_!" Exclamó Sakura.

Entonces intervino Ásterix "Roma, al mando de Julio César, a quien el Senado declaró _Dictator Perpetuus__4_ ha conquistado o asimilado a todas las tribus que vivían en Galia además de haber sometido otras tribus y países en todo el mundo."

"_Dikkutáttoru Perupétuusu_ es algo así como un Daimyô5, ¿no?" Preguntó Kakashi ante lo cual recibió afirmativa respuesta del druida.

"Un momento, ¿hablas de César_-_sama?" Interrumpió 'Sai' "¿Ustedes y él son enemigos?"

"Éramos" dijo el rubio bajito "César había estado intentando por todos los medios conquistar y destruir nuestra aldea ya que somos los últimos galos libres que le resistíamos. Afortunadamente César ha entendido al fin que sus intentos son inútiles y ha jurado jamás volver a molestarnos; de hecho firmó un tratado de paz, amistad y cooperación entre Roma y la aldea"

"Eso es muy bueno" Dijo Sakura, sinceramente contenta.

"Sí, mi niña" dijo Abraracurcix. "Siempre hemos hecho fracasar todos los intentos de César de esclavizarnos y someter a otros pueblos gracias a la poción mágica que Panorámix, nuestro druida nos da cada...vez...que...¡Ay! ¡Por Cerunnos6! ¡¿Qué he hecho?"

Kakashi y sus antiguos alumnos notaron cómo Panorámix, Ásterix y hasta los cargadores miraban a su jefe con ojos de enfado. Abraracurcix, gracias a su orgullo, había revelado muy fácil el truco clave de la supervivencia de la aldea gala ante unos completos desconocidos. El jefe se veía avergonzado.

"Ni modo, amigos, debemos contarles de la poción" Dijo el druida.

"Sí, cuéntanos _Pano-_bâchan. ¿Qué poción es esa-ttebayô?" Preguntaba el rubio de la bandana al druida.

"Bueno, muchachos,..." decía Panorámix "...yo elaboro cada cierto tiempo una poción mágica. Tal poción tiene el efecto de no sólo reponer instantáneamente la salud de una persona herida sino también de darle fuerzas sobrehumanas por un lapso de tiempo. Cabe agregar que sólo los druidas conocemos los secretos de su elaboración y no podemos revelarlos tan fácilmente."

"Gracias a esta poción" dijo Ásterix, mostrando su cantimplora "hemos mantenido a raya a César y sus soldados".

"Supongo que esa poción tiene que ver con la fuerza de su amigo _Óberikkusu-_san, ¿no? Lo vimos arrancar de cuajo un árbol con solo sus manos y nos dicen que es capaz de matar jabalíes a mano limpia. ¿La toma él frecuentemente?" Preguntó Kakashi

"No, no la toma" Respondió Ásterix "De hecho no se lo permitimos"

"¿Por qué, _Ásuteri_-chan?" Preguntó Naruto con algo de pesar.

"Porque él, siendo pequeño..." respondió el druida "...cayó a una marmita llena de poción que yo había preparado. Desde entonces ha gozado de fuerza sobrehumana y se ha convertido en el mejor soldado, cazador y constructor de menhires de toda Galia"

"¿Qué es un _menhîru_?" Preguntó Sakura extrañada con esa rara palabra.

"Lo sabrás cuando Óbelix 'progrese' con tu amiga _Inos_" Respondió Ásterix con una sonrisa.

"¡_Ano-sa_ Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo es posible que pienses en _menhîru_ cuando ellos están hablando de la poción mágica que da fuerzas?" Dijo Naruto, un poco enfadado a Sakura. Luego se dirigió a los galos. "¿Pueden darnos una pequeña demostración?"

"¡Bueno!" Dijo el druida, "pero no la haremos nosotros acá. Para que se noten más los efectos habría que llamar a Edadepiédrix; definan un sitio despejado para no dañar nada, ¿vale?"

"O.K., _Pano_-bâchan" Asintió Naruto. "Será en el claro del Monumento a los Caídos. Les informaré a todos que en una hora nos reunamos allá para ver la demostración-dattebayô. ¿Pero cómo les aviso a todos sin perder tiempo? ¡Ah! Ya sé."

El rubio de "bigotes" se acomodó e hizo un símbolo con sus manos y exclamó "_**¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**__**7**_" En el acto varias copias exactas de Naruto aparecieron entre nubes ante la atónita mirada de los galos quienes jamás habían visto tal prodigio. Estaban boquiabiertos.

"¡Avisen inmediatamente a mis amigos-dattebayô!" Ordenó Naruto a los "narutos".

"¡HAI!" Respondieron los "narutos" e inmediatamente se convirtieron en borrones negros que saltaban de techo en techo.

"¡¿PERO CÓMO HICISTE ESO MUCHACHO? ¡Dime cómo lo hiciste!" Dijo boquiabierto el druida.

"Tranquilo, _Pano_-bâchan, tranquilo" dijo el rubio "Si le enseñas a Tsunade-bâchan cómo preparar la poción, con todo gusto te contaré cómo hacer el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-ttebayô. ¿De acuerdo?"

Panoramix se sentó en una banca cercana y pensó por unos cuantos segundos. Luego se levantó y se dirigó a donde Naruto.

"¡DE ACUERDO!" Dijo el druida sin un ápice de duda y ante la atónita mirada de los galos.

Luego Kakashi, Sakura y 'Sai' se acercaron a Naruto y entre susurros lo felicitaron por su "excelente y genial estrategia" al haber sacado información tan valiosa.

"¿Cuál estrategia?" respondió el rubio ante la atónita mirada de su maestro y amigos.

Kakashi y Sakura se fueron de espaldas mientras 'Sai' se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

…

Ino y Óbelix salieron solos por la puerta norte de Konoha y caminaron hasta llegar a un claro del bosque a la vera del camino. Ideafix los seguía.

"Ahora sí déjame presentarme como se debe, Óbelix" Dijo la rubia, "Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino de 'Flores Yamanaka'..."

"¡Iamanaka!" exclamó un poco triste el pelirrojo. "Yo pensé que tu nombre era Ino"

"¡Ja, ja! No, tontito; Yamanaka es mi apellido, yo sí me llamo Ino. ¿Tú qué haces, Óbelix?"

"Bueno, yo soy un guerrero galo, también soy cazador, tallador y empresario"

"¿Empresario, guerrero, tallador y cazador? ¡Interesante! ¿Qué hace tu empresa?"

"Mi empresa se llama Óbelix & Co. Yo hago y vendo menhires, Ino. Me va bien"

"¿Menhires? No sé qué es eso, pero, ¿me regalarías uno?"

"Te haré el menhir más hermoso del mundo. Todas las mujeres te lo envidiarán porque será único; un diseño exclusivo para ti, Ino"

"¡Eres un amor, Óbelix!" Dijo Ino, luego el perrito blanco le llamó su atención,

"¿Este cachorrito es tuyo, Óbelix? ¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó la rubia mientras el perro la miraba feo y ladraba furioso.

"Se llama Ideafix, es el perro más lindo y fiel del mundo" Luego se dirigió al can: "¡Ideafix! sé cortés y saluda a Ino"

El perro se negó y siguió ladrándole furioso a la rubia.

"Esto lo compré en Ichiraku Ramen8. Espero que le guste a Ideafix" Decía la rubia mientras sacaba de un tapper un pedazo de carne asada a la parrilla, aún jugosa, con salsa BBQ. Óbelix, quien en otras circunstancias se habría abalanzado sobre la vianda, sorpresivamente se abstuvo de hacerlo y la dejó a merced del perrito.

Ideafix, desconfiado, olió primero el trozo de carne, luego lo lamió y siguió lamiéndolo hasta que no aguantó y empezó a devorarlo con fruición. Mientras Óbelix e Ino veían con ternura al perrito; las manos de ellos empezaron a entrelazarse.

"Tu perro es muy lindo, Óbelix" Dijo Ino. "No por nada dicen por ahí que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos".

"Y tú te pareces a aquella flor que corté cuando yo venía para acá" Respondió el gordito.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron sus rostros a acercarse.

Los corazones latían rápido.

Las mejillas se enrojecían.

Cuando ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro, ocurrió algo que interrumpió súbitamente ese momento y mató a dentelladas el romance.

"¡YOOOOOOOOOOO Ino-chan! ¡Hola, _Óberi_-chan!"

"_Ave_, Naruto" Dijo Óbelix con una inocultable ofuscación. En su cabeza circulaban toda clase de improperios e insultos impublicables contra el rubio de la bandana.

"¡PERO QUÉ TE PASA, BAKA!" exclamó Ino con toda la ira del mundo "Nos has asustado a Óbelix y a mí. ¡Estábamos pasándola delicioso! Espero que sea para algo importante.

"Te venía a avisar que en menos de una hora debemos estar todos, absolutamente todos, en el claro del Monumento a los Caídos; van a demostrar los maravillosos poderes de la poción que usan los galos para aumentar la fuerza. El viejo _Edadde_-bâchan servirá como ejemplo."

"¿Quiénes confirmaron su asistencia?" Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules.

"Tsunade-bâchan y Shizune, el Sabio Pervertido, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konohámaru, Moegi, Gaara, Temari, Kánkurô, Shikamaru...TODOS irán. Obvio que los invitados van a estar presentes"

"Está bien; Naruto, gracias" Dijo Ino.

Dicho ésto, "Naruto" se disolvió en una pequeña explosión de polvo que hizo un ruido como de pito. Naturalmente Óbelix e Ideafix se asustaron mucho.

"¡¿QUÉ...QUÉ FUE ESO?" Preguntó Óbelix con los pelos de punta.

"¡No te asustes, Óbelix tontito!" Respondió la rubia con una voz muy confortante y con un semblante tranquilizador, tanto que Óbelix se calmó inmediatamente al verla. Una sensación que él sólo había experimentado cuando él, siendo pequeño, iba a donde su mamá cuando los demás niños de la aldea se burlaban de él por su gordura y su torpeza. "Es sólo un Kage Bunshin o Clon de Sombra; no hay nada qué temer"

Pasado el susto, la pareja emprendió rumbo al Monumento. Ino se tomó la libertad de tomar a Ideafix y llevarlo en su regazo, ante lo cual el can no se negó en absoluto; de hecho meneaba la cola de felicidad.

La rubia se había ganado el corazón del perrito.

…

La multitud bulliciosa de shinobi e "invitados" se aglomeró cerca del Monumento a los Caídos. Todos murmuraban y comentaban sobre lo que iba a pasar en contados instantes.

"¡Excelente trabajo, Naruto!" Dijo Shikamaru. "fue bastante ingeniosa la manera como lograste sacarle la información sobre la poción de fuerza a los galos".

"¡Oh, no fue nada, Shikamaru! Sólo lo hice y ya." Decía Naruto visiblemente contento.

"Sa-sabía que-que te ibas a lucir N-Naruto-kun" Le dijo Hinata a su amor platónico de rubios cabellos con mucha timidez.

En esas llegaron Tsunade y Jiraiya y también felicitaron a Naruto.

"Me dijo Pano-_bâchan_ que la poción es la clave de la fuerza de _Óberi_-chan" Dijo Naruto, "Pero me dijo también que, si queríamos verla en todo su esplendor, habría que usarla en el viejo _Edadde_-bâchan"

"Además Naruto logró hacer un trato bastante interesante, Tsunade sama" Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Y cuál fue ese trato, Naruto?" Preguntó la Godaime.

"Me dijo _Pano_-bâchan que, a cambio de enseñarte los secretos de la poción, yo le enseñaría el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" respondió Naruto.

"Eso demuestra que Naruto no es tan inútil después de todo" Intervino Sákura.

Al otro lado estaban Panorámix, Numerobis, Ásterix y los demás galos. Estaban algo extrañados con el druida.

"¡¿Por qué accediste a ello, oh Panorámix druida nuestro?" preguntó Ásterix.

"Sí, Panorámix" intervino Numerobis "¿Por qué accediste tan fácil?"

"Bueno..." Respondió Panorámix "...fue por dos razones: la primera porque hubo algo en ese muchacho que me hizo cambiar de parecer; pareciera ser que ese _Narutos _tuviese un gran poder de convencimiento, fue como si tocara mi corazón".

"¿Y cuál fue la segunda?" Preguntó Madame Edadepiédrix.

"La segunda fue por como _Narutos_ me hizo esa petición"

"No entiendo, oh Panorámix" Dijo Ásterix.

"Fácil" respondió el druida. "Cuando _Narutos_ me pidió la fórmula de la poción, me dijo que se la enseñara a _Sunade, _su jefa, no a él. Lo cual demuestra que es un muchacho sano y digno de confianza que pone los intereses de su aldea por encima de los suyos propios; de lo contrario, me habría pedido que le enseñase la fórmula **a él solamente**".

"Ahora entiendo, oh gran Panoramix nuestro druida" Dijo Ásterix admirado

"¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están?" Decía Óbelix quien recién había llegado. Traía compañía. "Vean, les presento a Ino"

"¡Hola, me complace saludar a los ilustres amigos de Óbelix-san! Soy Yamanaka Ino de 'Flores Yamanaka'" Dijo la rubia con una pequeña reverencia. Ella traía consigo a Ideafix quien por nada del mundo quería ser desalojado del regazo de la muchacha.

Todos los del grupo se presentaron ante Ino. Resaltaron su belleza ante lo cual la ojiazul agradeció muy sonrojada. Nunca había recibido tantos elogios en tan poco tiempo.

"Oye Óbelix ¡eres todo un pillín! Ji, ji." Decía todo malicioso y casi susurrando Ásterix mientras le daba codazos suaves a un sonrojadísimo obeso pelirrojo.

"¡Su atención, por favor!" dijo en voz alta Tsunade. "Ya que estamos todos, pienso que es hora de iniciar la demostración. ¿No cree usted, _Panorámikkusu_-sennin?"

"Sí, oh _Sunade_ jefa de Konoha" Dijo el druida "Comencemos ya. ¡Ponte al centro del círculo, oh Edadepiédrix!"

Después de un beso de su esposa, el veterano se hizo al centro del círculo de personas caminando muy lenta y pasmosamente con ayuda de su bastón.

"¡Naruto! Ve con _Edaddepiédurikkusu_-san" Ordenó la Hokage.

"¡Aaaah, Tsunade-bâchan! ¡¿Por qué yo-ttebayô?" preguntó Naruto con ánimo de protestar.

"Porque fue tu idea, naturalmente" respondió la Hogake.

Luego la Godaime se dirigió a Hinata y Neji y los llamó para que se hicieran a su lado y les dijo en voz baja que activaran su Byákugan. Lo cual hicieron.

"¡N-no veo nada. Está todo bri-brillante, N-Neji-ni-san!" Decía la muchacha de ojos pálidos.

"Yo tampoco" respondó Neji.

Y era cierto, sólo veían un resplandor blanco azulado que se hacía más fuerte cuando miraban en dirección a Óbelix. Desactivaron su Byákugan.

"Tsunade-sama" Dijo Neji "es mejor que _Óberikkusu_-san se haga detrás de nosotros. Nos hace interferencia"

A continuación la Hokage mandó a llamar a Óbelix y lo puso detrás de los primos de ojos lavanda. Naturalmente ni Ideafix ni Ino se despegaron de él.

"_¡SHANNARÔ!__¡Pero qué desvergonzada es Ino-puerca!_" Pensaba la Sakura Interior "_Pero, pensándolo bien, la cerda y el jabalí ése están hechos el uno para el otro JA, JA, JA!"_

"Oiga, señora Sunade. ¿Usted sabe en dónde hay una cantera con mármol por acá cerca?" Preguntó Óbelix a la Godaime.

"Hm., a menos de una milla hay una cantera. No sé si hay de ese _mármoru_ del que hablas, pero hay piedras de sobra. ¿Para qué quieres saber, _Óberikkusu_-san?" Preguntó Tsunade.

"No, nada, oh _Sunade_ jefa de Konoha" Dijo el gordo. "Es para algo personal"

Hinata y Neji reactivaron sus Byákugan y ya miraban mejor. Podían distinguir nítidamente el brillo blanco-azulado del sistema de chakra de sus amigos y maestros shinobi pero, cuando veían a los extraños visitantes, éstos casi eran invisibles, de hecho parecían más bien trémulos garabatos de tiza azul dibujados en el pizarrón por una mano muy débil.

Dirigieron sus miradas a Edadepiédrix y Naruto. Obvio que el contraste entre ambos era igual, sólo que en el caso de Naruto había dos fuentes de chakra.

"Bueno, muchacho" Dijo Edadepiédrix a Naruto. "Déjame decirte que yo pateo como mula; te dejaré un poco adolorido."

"¿Sí, _Edadde_-bâchan? ¡Eso lo veremos-dattebayô!" Dijo un muy confiado y altivo Naruto. De hecho él, dibujando una sonrisa con su rostro, bajó su mentón al alcance del veterano de Gergovia. Éste se alistó y formó un puño con su mano derecha.

"¡Edadepiedrixcito, mi amor! ¡No se te olvide tomar la poción!" Gritó Madame Edaddepiédrix desde la multitud.

"¡Ah, se me había olvidado, je, je!" Inmediatamente el anciano octogenario tomó un sorbo del contenido de la poción que había en su cantimplora.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los primos Hyûga (tal era el apellido de Hinata y Neji) al ver cómo en un parpadeo el chakra del anciano pasaba de ser casi invisible a perfectamente nítido y brillante, tanto como el de Óbelix. Todos los shinobi presentes, excepto Naruto, también percibieron el súbito aumento del chakra del anciano.

"¡ESE ANCIANO VA A MATAR A NARUTO-KUN!" Exclamó una alarmadísma Hinata.

La adrenalina empezó a invadir el sistema circulatorio de Hinata, tanto que ella sintió que el tiempo se puso lento. Edaddepiédrix hizo un puño con su mano derecha y ésta empezó a describir un arco de casi 360º que pasaría por atrás suyo y terminaría directamente en la barbilla del rubio.

"¡Cuidado, Na...Naruto-kuuun!" Gritaba ella mientras corría lentamente en pos del rubio para evitar que sufriese daño. Pese a tener al anciano y a su amor platónico tan cerca, parecía no avanzar, como si éstos estuviesen a mil kilómetros de distancia.

La multitud parpadeaba lentamente. Las respiraciones no se sentían.

Los nudillos del anciano tocaron la barbilla de Naruto; el rostro de éste se comportó como gelatina a medida que la energía cinética producida por el puño del anciano lo surcaba. Lentamente Naruto empezaba a exhibir una mueca de dolor.

Los shinobi no lo creían. ¡Un anciano decrépito, que apenas instantes a duras penas podía caminar, ha lanzado a la estratósfera a uno de los ninja más poderosos de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas con un solo puñetazo! Tanta fue la velocidad que los zapatos-sandalias de Naruto, al igual que toda su ropa y su bandana con el símbolo de la Aldea, quedaron flotando por un segundo frente a Edaddepiédrix antes de caer suavemente al suelo.

Hinata llegó, se arrodilló frente a la ropa tirada en el suelo, la agarró y miró al cielo gritando a todo pulmón y entre sollozos, el nombre de su amado. Todos miraban hacia arriba cómo el lastímero grito de dolor del rubio se desvanecía a medida que ganaba altura. Llegó tan alto que desapareció entre las nubes.

"¡Pobre baka!" Se lamentaba Sakura.

"Bueno, al menos Akatsuki9 ya no tiene pretextos para atacar a Konoha" Decía 'Sai' mirando hacia arriba.

…

Arriba, encima de las nubes, volaba un pájaro blanco de arcilla. Tenía dos "tripulantes", uno de ellos era un rubio que tenía el mismo peinado de Ino pero con una larga cola de caballo y en ambas manos tenía lo que parecían ser bocas. Iba en compañía de otro individuo cuyo rostro, excepto su ojo derecho, estaba totalmente oculto bajo una máscara decorada con una espiral cuyo vórtice era dicho ojo. Ambos tenían en común que vestían unas largas gabardinas negras con dibujos de nubes rojas.

Repentinamente un grito lastímero de dolor acompañado de un manchón color piel surgió de las nubes y sobresaltó a ambos personajes.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso, Déidara-senpai?" Preguntaba sobresaltado el hombre de la máscara. "¿Qué no era ese Naruto?"

"¡Hn! ¡No tengo idea, Tobi!" Respondió el rubio. "Lo que sí es seguro es que provino de Konoha. ¡Hn!".

"Tal vez estos shinobi deben estar tramando algo. Algo muy importante por lo que veo."

"¡Hn! ¡Hay que regresar a la base de inmediato! ¡Hn!" Dijo Deidara quien guió al pájaro de vuelta a donde provenían.

"_Ojalá no le haya pasado nada a Naruto; si le pasa algo, mi Plan Ojo de Luna se echará a perder._" Pensaba Tobi.

…

Los shinobi seguían mirando al cielo para saber en dónde iba Naruto. Todos miraban sorprendidos al anciano quien sonreía satisfecho y era besado por su joven esposa.

"No se preocupen, amigos" Dijo Ásterix "Todo lo que sube, generalmente tiende a bajar."

Los shinobi lo miraban extrañados; jamás habían visto a alguien tan tranquilo.

"¡YA TENEMOS LOS RESULTADOS!" Dijeron en coro Numerobis y Anguloagudus.

"Sabemos cuándo y a qué distancia caerá _Narutus_" Dijo con seriedad Anguloagudus.

"¡Díganme, por favor, díganme dónde caerá Naruto-kun! ¡Se los ruego!" Suplicó Hinata sin darse cuenta que había superado, por lo menos momentáneamente, su tartamudez.

Todos los shinobi se dirigieron donde los arquitectos y pusieron toda la atención en sus palabras.

"Bueno, de acuerdo con nuestros cálculos..." Dijo Numerobis "...y teniendo en cuenta factores como la velocidad inicial de despegue, dirección del viento y otras variables; llegamos a la conclusión de que _Narutus _caerá a 350 pasos de este punto, dentro de Konoha"

"¡350 pasos! Son como unos 700 metros más o menos" Dijo Kakashi.

"¿Qué queda a 700 metros de acá?", preguntó Gaara.

"A esa distancia quedan los baños termales, más exactamente los de damas" Respondió Iruka.

Mientras tanto Hinata recogía, ordenaba la ropa de Naruto y la cargaba consigo, muy cerca de su pecho. Se notaba su preocupación por el rubio.

"¡En ese caso yo mismo iré a rescatar a Naruto! ¡Mi alumno me necesita ahora más que nunca!" Dijo Jiraiya con un falso aire heroico; para nadie en Konoha era un secreto que era un pretexto del Sannin para entrar al baño de mujeres con el objeto de fisgonear ('hacer investigación' en palabras de Jiraiya).

"¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Jiraiya?" preguntó retóricamente Tsunade mientras, indignada y con una venita brotando en su frente, agarraba de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa al Sannin; ahorcándolo un poquito. El Sabio Pervertido hizo un pequeño puchero de pesar.

Luego ella dirigió su mirada a dos muchachas.

"¡Hinata, Sakura! Vayan a los baños termales y recojan a Naruto. ¡YA!"

Las muchachas obedecieron inmediatamente.

En eso, Edadepiédrix se acercó a los shinobi y, con el casco en sus manos y con actitud apenada, les dijo: "Eh...Les ruego me disculpen, ¡je je!, es que creo que me pasé un poquito".

…

El ambiente dentro del baño de mujeres era vaporoso. Las mujeres más lindas de Konoha se encontraban allí cubriendo su desnudez sólo con toallas o con el vapor que se disipaba en la atmósfera y con el agua de la piscina natural en el caso de las que estaban dentro de ella. Las jóvenes reían, chismoseaban y retozaban en el agua caliente.

De súbito un grito lastimero de dolor empezó a hacerse cada vez más audible; las jóvenes miraban a todos lados para buscar de dónde venía ese raro sonido. Repentinamente algo cayó del cielo al agua cálida. Las muchachas se acercaron hasta el "sitio de impacto" y vieron cómo el cuerpo apenas consciente de un muchacho rubio, tatuaje raro en su barriga y con tres cicatrices a modo de "bigotes" en cada mejilla salía flotando lentamente ¡boca arriba! Tenía por vestimenta únicamente un collar con un cristal verde.

Las chicas reaccionaron a esto como solían hacerlo siempre: procediendo a moler a golpes y gritar improperios al presunto fisgón pervertido.

Por fortuna en eso llegaron Hinata y Sakura La rosada paró de un solo grito sonoro casi demoníaco los maltratos de las muchachas. Éstas se apartaron y dejaron a la vista de ambas a un Naruto molido a golpes y diciendo cosas ininteligibles. Como éste estaba boca arriba, Sakura cubrió sus ojos con aparente pudor pero, subrepticiamente, una de sus manos quedó medio abierta mirando del rubio no precisamente sus heridas.

Después de todo, Sakura sí era pervertida.

En cuanto a Hinata, ésta gritó el nombre del herido, dejó la ropa del rubio a un lado, agarró una toalla y se metió con todo y ropa entre las aguas calientes. Cuando alcanzó a Naruto cubrió pudorosamente sus partes con la toalla, lo agarró entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

"¡Oh, Hi-Hinata...Hinata-chan!" Decía Naruto apenas consciente.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo Na-Naruto-kun. No-No temas; yo...yo estoy acá pa...para protegerte. Ya...estás a salvo" DecíaHinata entre sollozos y mirando con ternura al rubio.

Luego el rubio se desmayó; en vez de ojos tenía unas espirales negras y su lengua colgaba. La escena se parecía a la escultura de _La Pietà _de Miguel Ángel.

De inmediato Hinata lo puso suavemente en el suelo y, a continuación, Sakura procedió a hacer un jutsu médico para curar al pobre rubio.

…

Naruto se encontraba en un vestíbulo oscuro, apenas iluminado con una débil luz anaranjada; el agua le llegaba a los tobillos. Caminó hasta encontrarse con una enorme puerta de metal que tenía por candado un pequeño papel blanco con un kanji escrito que significaba "sello".

Cuando el rubio se detuvo, el agua empezó burbujear y producir espuma. Rápidamente dicha espuma se transformó en un zorro de rojo pelaje y con nueve colas.

"**¿A QUÉ VINISTE, NARUTO? ¿ACASO VIENES A QUE TE DÉ UN POCO DE MI CHAKRA?"** Preguntó el zorro al rubio con un aire tentador.

"¡No necesito nada de ti, zorro apestoso!" Respondió Naruto. "De ti ya tengo lo que necesito-ttebayô.

"**¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ HACES ACÁ?"**

"¡¿Qué no puedo vagar libremente por mi subconsciente?"

"**VINISTE ACÁ PORQUE QUIERES ACCEDER A MI CHAKRA. ¿ACASO NO CREES QUE YA ME DI CUENTA DEL TREMENDO PODER QUE ESA GENTE RARA TIENE? EN ESPECIAL ESE GORDO; TIENE UN CHAKRA TAN ELEVADO QUE LE TENGO RESPETO"**

"Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti. Parece ser que ese _Edadde_-bâchan era más fuerte de lo que creí.

"**¡ERES UN TONTO, NARUTO! ¿¡ACASO SE TE HA OLVIDADO QUE EL SECRETO DE SU FUERZA PROVIENE DE LA POCIÓN? DEBEMOS ACCEDER A ELLA Y OBTENER SUS PODERES."**

"¿Y desde cuándo tan interesado en esa poción, zorro pulguiento?"

"**¡Y ESO QUÉ! SÓLO DEBES SABER QUE EL TOMAR ESA POCIÓN SERÁ MUY CONVENIENTE PARA AMBOS"**

"¡Hn! No lo creo; no siempre lo que es bueno para ti lo es igual para mí." Dijo vehementemente Naruto; luego hubo una pausa, Naruto paró oreja y empezó a esbozar una sonrisita. "¡Adiós, zorro apestoso; parece ser que Sakura-chan y Tsunade-bâchan están teniendo una charla interesante y no quiero seguir angustiando más a la pobre de Hinata-chan"

"_**¡**__**ESTÁS EN LO CIERTO CON RESPECTO A LO DE LAS CONVENIENCIAS, UZUMAKI NARUTO**__** !**_**"** Pensaba el zorro mientras el rubio se desvanecía ante sus ojos. Cuando hubo desaparecido su huésped dijo: **"¡ESA POCIÓN ES MI BOLETO DE SALIDA!"**

1Así se llamaban en la antigua Roma a los edificios de apartamentos.

2 Lutetia Parisiorum, hoy París.

3_Belenos_ era el dios galo de la luz, el sol y el fuego.

4 En la antigua Roma un _dictator_, si bien tenía poderes absolutos, sólo ejercía por un año no prorrogable.

5_Daimyô: _o señor feudal. Máxima autoridad cívica de una nación shinobi en _Naruto_.

6_Cerunnos_: divinidad gala de los cuernos del ciervo.

7¡Técnica de los Clones de Sombras!

8 ¡Primero llueve de para arriba antes que veamos a Ino aparecerse por Ichiraku Ramen para comprar algo!

9 Akatsuki es en _Naruto_ un grupo criminal.


End file.
